


[授翻]  DNL 44

by Distantyelling, flyingmax



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guilt, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Loki Feels, Lost Child, M/M, Mpreg, Odin is a dick, Pain, Past Mpreg, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), SHIELD, Stucky - Freeform, Sweet Steve Rogers, Tony and Bucky are friends now, stucky's son, stucky's son in love with loki
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distantyelling/pseuds/Distantyelling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: DNL 44，九头蛇训练出的极为凶残的杀手，找到了自己的双亲，加入了神盾局，并最终有机会与他们亲近，却无法告知他们，自己就是他们搜寻了四年的那个逃犯。





	1. DNL 44

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [DNL 44](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770211) by [Distantyelling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distantyelling/pseuds/Distantyelling). 

> Hi 亲们。我又开小差去翻其他文了。我承认，Winter那篇文我有点翻不下去了，所以找了一篇别的来调剂情绪。希望大家喜欢。  
感谢Distantyelling授权我翻译她的故事。我会随时为大家更新的。爱你们！

三架飞天航母火力全开，相互攻击的场面实在蔚为壮观。而看着这一切，他脑中蹦出来的第一个想法却是_真是暴殄天物_。还好他拥有独立思考能力这件事没被九头蛇发现。不然的话，他势必会被他们抓去接受比现在要残酷得多的极端惩处。他一直都和其他那些冬日战士不一样。他的学习速度比他们快两倍，而且所接受的训练也远比他们多得多。他的成功率甚至高于资产，而那家伙现在正跟美国队长相持不下。

即使多年来九头蛇对他实施了无数次的洗脑，却始终无法抹去他心中的自主意识，而这个意识正催促他前去协助自己的同僚。可惜他却无法擅自行动。虽然具备独立思考的能力，但到头来他还是必须要遵从命令的。他们每个人的服从方式都各有区别。比如对于资产，就是口头命令，是一串只对他本人具有意义的特定触发词。至于他是如何得到命令的…他也不清楚。他只是会接收到命令，获知自己要刺杀的目标是谁。在资产发生故障之后，他便被派去担任后备。资产是他们的零号项目，初代冬日战士，既是参照物同时也被当作其他人的测试品来使用。他是除了他以外唯一一位可供驱使的战士。他们造出的其他战士全都太过凶残嗜血，难以控制。

他眼看着那两人所在的那架飞天航母坠向地面。他急切的想要挪动双腿，前去查看情况，看看资产是否还活着。可他却一动都不能动。他没有得到命令。他之前的命令是让他驻守制高点，监视所有情况，若零号项目出现故障，则他就必须接替他完成任务。可冬日战士确实履行了他的命令，并没有发生故障。他亲眼看见他杀了美国队长的。倒也不算是杀了，但受了两处枪伤、一处刀伤，还从那么高的地方坠下，即便是强化过的人也难逃一死。所以他只能在原地静候新的命令。但新命令却始终没有送达。不过他接受过在不吃不喝，甚至不睡的情况下存活的训练。有一次他在沙漠中执行任务时，忍饥挨饿地存活了15天。至于任务的详情他已记不清了。这是因为他们二人在任务结束后都要接受的一道程序。

_记忆清除。_

不过这倒也无所谓，因为他从不会长时间处于清醒状态。他从来都是备选，从来都是做后援以备不时之需。可每一次醒来都有恍若隔世之感。唯一不变只有横流的鲜血、手中的武器和无尽的杀戮。他们甚至不让其他战士知道他的存在。有一次他无意中听见他们说他的价值极高，不能过于频繁的使用。他不知自己是否该为这句话感到自豪。他不知道自己的所作所为是否值得自豪。他只懂得杀戮。但即便他们说他塑造了一个新世纪，说他在拯救全人类，他却全无苟同之感。这估计都是在他举起步枪瞄准时，他的那些受害者写满恐惧的眼神造成的吧。那种眼神令他深感不安，至于为何如此，凭他有限的经历，根本无从对症，而作为他的刀下鬼想必也好不到哪里去吧，毕竟任他们如何苦苦哀求，他也没有能力给出一丝一毫的怜悯。

他一等就是十天。枯坐在那栋废弃的大楼里，漫无目的的望着外面，等候着新命令的到来。这一切都太不寻常了。他不应该清醒这么长时间的。他的管理员早就该来，给他灌药然后把他塞回到他的冷冻仓里的。等到第十三天的时候，他已开始坐立不安起来。他只觉得体内的每条血管仿佛都在灼烧一般。他觉得干渴难耐，而这种干渴他以前从未感受过。这一回的感受甚为真切。他试着挪动自己的身躯，想看看擅离职守会发生什么。见什么事都没发生，他这才敢站起身来。他的整个身躯都抑制不住的颤抖着，可他却不知这是为什么。应该是戒断反应吧，应该是他们给他的那些药失效了，或者是因他已许久水米未进了。现在他唯一想做的就是找水喝。他身上还穿戴着全幅的作战装备，于是他丢掉了上身的护甲，只留了一把手枪藏进外套口袋里。其他的装备此刻都仿佛有千钧之重，他把来复枪、战刀匕首，甚至连战靴都丢弃了，那双靴子箍得太紧、太久，已经将他的双脚勒出了道道血痕。从那座藏身了十三天的废楼中走了出来，外面的清理工作还在继续。四处都是穿着工作服的人在清运着碎片残骸。那几架飞天航母虽然飞的并不高，但是对地面却造成了很大的破坏。附近的几处商铺都还被简易的苫布遮盖着。他无所适从、漫无目标的环顾四周，可一切对他而言却是那么的陌生。说实话，他现在真的不知该何去何从。他从未和普通民众有过任何交集，他甚至除了“长官”和“任务完成”以外再没说过其他的话。

“你迷路了吗，孩子？”一个声音将他拉回到现实中来，他闻声转头望过去，一个女人正站在一家小店的门口看着他，坍塌的屋顶被苫布遮盖着。她个子很矮，满脸的皱纹让他猜测这个女人应该已经是六十开外的年纪了。他没有回答，他不知道该说些什么。女人于是出了自家的店门向他缓慢的走了过来。他此刻的第一个本能反应是转身逃走，不要暴露了身份，然后找个地方藏身。这一切都是由九头蛇深深烙印在每个成员心中的准则，可现在他却犹豫了。他的脑子已乱作一团，不知该遵从什么。而就在他踌躇的时候，那个女人已经来到了他的近前，仔细审视着他的脸。

“看你这一副失魂落魄的样子啊。”女人对他露出一抹温和的微笑，可他却深知自己不配获得对方哪怕是一点点的良善。女人抬手揽住了他的肩膀，引着他向自己的店子走去，少年身不由己的跟了过去。她让他坐在一个厢座里便转身走进了店子里面那间小小的厨房。不久她便端着一小杯热乎乎的褐色液体回到了他面前。

“喝吧，来杯咖啡应该能让你觉得好受点。”她将杯子递给他后便又回里间去了。

咖啡，她是这么称呼这东西的。他小心的嗅闻了一下，他那干涸的喉咙让他的头脑都变得麻木起来了，想也不想的就同意他将这个东西喝掉。他小小的呷饮了一口，然后便立刻被其醇厚的味道引得闭起了双眼。他这辈子从未品尝过如此的美味。他甚至从未品尝过任何有味道的食物。他们就只给他水、古怪的糊糊还有装着营养液的注射器。他顾不上热烫，贪婪而急切的将杯里的咖啡一饮而尽。他甚至没意识到泪水已夺眶而出。在这之前他就只掉过一次泪，而那次是因为他们用注射器给他施打了愈合凝胶。那东西打上后简直令他痛不欲生，即便他强忍着没发出一声尖叫，可还是因那刺骨的疼痛而暗自饮泣了一个小时之久。从那之后，他就把眼泪与疼痛联系在了一起，但现在这种认知却发生了动摇。女人从里屋走出来时撞见了他独自落泪，可他却不知在面对这种社交场面时应该采取什么应对措施。

“哦亲爱的，怎么了？”她过去为他擦拭泪水，而他则暗自怨她对自己这般温和，她不经意的善举却令他哭得更凶了。见他不答话，女人伸手将他揽进了怀中。

“不要紧的，一切都会好起来的。”她边说边轻抚着他的脊背，安慰软倒在她怀中哽咽的少年。

“你叫什么名字，孩子？”她请问。

“DNL 44。”他喃喃道，吸着鼻子努力地将泪水忍回去。

“好，Daniel Ferrero对吗？跟我一块儿去给那些工人们送些咖啡吧。他们从早上起来就一直忙活着清理，怪辛苦的。”

他于是跟了过去。

* * *

  
**两年以后**

“我把必需品都买回来了，奶奶。”他一边喊一边抱着一大堆棕色纸袋子进了门。

“谢天谢地，我还以为你又在码头上迷路了呢。”她说着慢慢的走进屋里。

“不就那么一次嘛，您怎么老揪着这事儿不放啊？”他边打趣边把为咖啡馆采购的东西放好。Annie Jenkins，这个被他称作奶奶的老妇人开的咖啡馆如今已不再用苫布作顶了。两年前他误打误撞的被Jenkins太太收留，这可谓是他所经历的最大幸事。不过对于老人家来说可能就谈不上幸事了。在帮忙给清洁工人们送完咖啡后，他便一头栽倒在地抽搐痉挛起来。幸好工地附近停有一辆救护车，众人赶忙将他送去救治。没过多久他便缓醒了过来，老太太还道他是个瘾君子，本打算送他去医院看看，却被他婉拒了。待她将他领回店里，老太太便规劝他遇事应求助他人，而不是依靠毒品。他并没有将事情说破，因为这样的说辞有利于他掩饰身份。而且既然他要脱离九头蛇的掌控独立求存，那他就需要他人的协助。这之后的几个星期他都饱受药物戒断的折磨，而老太太则寸步不离地细心照料他。他不知该如何报答，于是便留在店里工作。虽然他搞不懂这其中的缘由，但后来他总算明白了，奶奶给予了他极大的关爱与信任。他于是也开始慢慢的学习，观察各种工作的流程并完美高效的模仿出来。记住店里售卖的各种食物和饮品的名称，毕竟他可是早就学会了令行禁止的（译者注：点餐和命令在英语中都用order一词，所以这里有一语双关的作用）。

也许这些和他在九头蛇时并没有太大的区别。

毫无疑异地完成九头蛇委派的任务。只不过如今他不会在任务完结后被送进冷冻仓了。万事开头难，他起初根本不明白别人的语意，主要是因为之前他接受的所有命令都是用俄语下的。但这一点他很快就克服了。九头蛇是对的，他学东西的速度很快。他能清楚的记得每种饮品的价格，能把咖啡馆售卖的各种复杂饮品的配料倒背如流。而Jenkins太太则把他一开始的笨拙迟缓当作他努力适应戒毒后生活的表现了，不过认真说来，她倒也并没完全想错。

两年过去，他依旧无偿的在这里工作。当老太太第一次将薪水递到他面前时，他很是困惑。她说他在店里整整工作了一个月，既没有请病假也没有休周末，所以应该算给他30个工作日的工资。她还说，她这里不比别处，薪金要微薄许多。他看了看手中的700美元，又抬头看了看她。

“我不知道该拿这些钱来做什么。”他无助的看着她。

“你想用这些钱做什么都可以，孩子。除了去买毒品，你要是敢干那种事我非趁你睡着的时候闷死你不可。”他听罢笑了笑。虽然到现在像哭、笑等等的对他来说依旧很陌生，但他还是挺喜欢表露出这些情感的。而且老太太的话也不禁让他叹息一声，暗想若想趁他睡着了来杀他简直难于登天，他起码有135种躲避的方法。不过这些事他还是默默藏在了心底。

“您替我收着吧，在这儿我什么都不缺。”他于是说道。老太太笑着应允了。他住在她的车库里，而她则会为他们二人烹煮餐食。他本来非常安于现状的，直到有一天，他在咖啡馆的电视上看到了插播新闻。

那天天气晴朗，店里也有不少客人光顾。他抱着采买的必需品进了厨房，Jenkins太太正在里面忙活着。

“我的小女友还好吗？”他高声叫道，因为老人家的耳音比起两年前差了很多。

“总有一天你会找个真正的女朋友的，我不可能永远当你的女朋友哦，Daniel。”听到当年她无意中给他取的名字，少年轻轻笑了起来。

“什么话呀，您跟《破产女孩》里的Caroline一样漂亮好伐。”他学着电视剧集里的样子探身亲了亲她的脸颊。

“一样漂亮？我比她漂亮多了好吧。”她笑道。Daniel当然明白她是说笑却继续和她互怼，这已成了两人早间的固定节目了。他出去采买用品，老太太则在家做饭，他回来后就会到柜台上接待顾客，将准备好的餐食交给客人，每天都是这样雷打不动。然而这一天他却在招呼客人的间隙，发现顾客们全都聚集在了电视旁边。他于是也跟着从柜台后走了出来，看到了电视上播出的新闻。

**冬日战士在维也纳实施爆炸袭击。**

他看着屏幕上浓烟滚滚的建筑物，听着记者播报死难者的数字。所有的新闻频道都在循环播放，将他的样貌广而告之。他颤抖地看着那张脸，他原以为那人在两年前就已殒命。他早就该料到会有这么一天的。他太天真了，以为九头蛇会就此放过他们。而既然他们有能力让士兵重操旧业，那么要找到他就只是时间问题了。

“出什么事了孩子？”他转头望向了站到他身旁的Jenkins太太。

当然了，他实在太幼稚了，真的以为自己能重获新生。而现在他将Jenkins太太也置身险境了。要是他们控制了他并命令他杀了她怎么办？他做不到。他必须赶快离开才行。

可他真的不想就此一走了之。她是唯一一个给他继续活下去的勇气的人。她不但救了他，还给了他一个家，虽然并不是真正意义上的家。她的两个儿子携家带口的来她这里过圣诞节的时候，她像对待自家人那样将他介绍给了大家。他们都为老太太终于找到了帮手而高兴。浓烈的节日气息、丰盛的美食、温暖的拥抱和各种礼物，他将那三天假期当作此生仅有的珍宝般小心珍藏于心，包括那件他此刻穿在身上的毛衫。这一切都仿佛上天的恩赐。他虽没有体验过别样的人生，但这一切已是无比美好了。

接下来的一整天他都魂不守舍的，平时招呼客人时的笑容也不见了踪影，等晚上回家后，他便打开了奶奶客厅里的电视目不转睛的看了起来。

“孩子，过来端汤。”老太太隔着厨房流理台叫道，可他却无动于衷，全神贯注地听着新闻里报称美国队长目前已成为了国际逃犯。他可并不傻。华盛顿的事件之后他便对美国队长进行了仔细研究，从而得知他才是促使资产发生故障的罪魁祸首。原来他竟是他的儿时伙伴。网上有很多关于他二人的内容。他研究发现，所谓的零号项目实际上就是James Buchanan Barnes，他在一次任务中从火车上坠落谷底，因其战功卓著而被追认成为烈士，可事实却是他落入敌手后被变成了一个冷血杀手。这一切的一切都令他对九头蛇深恶痛绝。他一直觉得这个组织有问题。但Barnes所经历的一切却让他颇感心痛。那些人活生生的剥夺了他的过去。虽然他对自己没有过往的记忆而感到些许庆幸，但他同时也不确定自己是否真的有过去。他只记得有一天自己在一处军事设施内醒来，外面下着鹅毛大雪，而他们命令他开始训练。他还记得那时自己还只是个少年。从那之后，他已记不清有多少次自己从沉睡中醒来却不知今夕是何年。他逐渐回想起了自己曾执行过的那些任务，于是他以此为据开始搜寻。搜寻的结果令他平生第二次流下了眼泪，因为他杀死的那些人都是无辜者。好吧，或许并非全然无辜，因为其中有不少人要么是政客，要么是政府高官，可他们都是有家室的人，而他却一手泯灭了这些人平静过活的机会。那一刻他下定决心，他再也不要以这种方式来回顾自己的过去了。那些死者的面孔深深的烙印在他的灵魂上，只是稍稍回忆便令他痛彻心扉。不知冬日战士是否也承受着如此的煎熬。想必他是这世上唯一能够理解他内心苦楚的人了。新闻里说他还活着这件事令他稍感安心。既然美国队长能挺过那次事件，那么他也一定不在话下。真正令他寝食难安的是九头蛇依然健在这件事。既如此，他就必须离开，别无他法。

“你以前从不看新闻的。”奶奶的话语声打断了他的思绪。

“呃…那个。您坐吧，我去端饭。”他说着进到厨房里将饭菜和汤端了出来。他盯着地面，有一口没一口的吃着东西，连奶奶关掉了电视他都没察觉到。

“好吧，你到底是怎么了，孩子？”老人柔声问道。他抬头看着她，想起这两年来的点点滴滴不由得心潮涌动。

“我得离开这儿了。”他强忍着泪水低声说道。老人长叹一声闭上了眼睛。

“我早料到会有这么一天。”她沉默地坐在那里等他继续把话说完。

“您从没问过任何关于我、我父母、朋友或者我做过什么的事。这是为什么？”他很想知道这其中的缘由。老人一如既往地冲他露出了那抹意味深长的微笑。她似乎总能察觉到是他把奥利奥饼干偷吃了个精光。可这怎么能怪他呢？他老早就发现自己的食量比别人要大很多。而且无论他如何小心谨慎的掩饰自己的偷食行径，她也总是能发现。可她却什么都不曾说过。

“听我说孩子，人到了我这个岁数，只消一眼便能看出一个人的品性如何。”她说着伸出手去轻轻为他拂去挡在眼前的发丝。

“那我看起来是什么样的？”Daniel把她所说的每一个字都当做箴言警句。她教会了他一切，是他人生的导师。

“我第一眼看到你时，你迷失了方向。可后来，我看着你渐渐变成了那个一直潜藏在你心底的非常优秀的好孩子。”她亲了亲他的额头，宠溺的揉了揉他的头发，惹得他露出了一朵笑容。

“我以前…做过很多不可原谅的坏事。我的双手，还有我的灵魂都已经肮脏透顶，无法救赎了。”说话间，一滴清泪自他紧闭的眼角滑落。Jenkins太太听罢微微一顿，一抹惧色从她眼中一闪而过。

“你以前做的那些事，是你自愿的吗？”老人似乎总是能问对问题。

“不是，我多希望能挽回一切，可我做不到。但我唯一确信的是无论做什么，我都再不愿回到那种生活了，奶奶。”他说罢捂脸痛哭。老人揽住他的肩头，让他与自己平视。

“那就够了。有时候，抚平自身痛苦的唯一方法就是去抚平他人的痛楚。你所经历的一切能够让你变得更加坚强。你无需过回那种生活。但你可以确保其他人不会重蹈你的覆辙。”他对她露出一个泪汪汪的浅笑。他知道，时至今日她依旧以为他犯下的最严重的错误只是偷窃和吸毒而已。

那晚他彻夜未眠，一遍遍的回想着这一切。她的话很有道理。只要九头蛇依旧存在，依旧在等待机会将他再度纳入股掌之间随意摆布，他就一刻都不得安宁。

他们休想。

她说得对。只有将九头蛇从内到外彻底捣毁，不再让任何人像Barnes中士那样被他们肆意残害，整个人生都被他们的谎言所玷污，唯有如此，他才能真正过上平静的生活。他决不能让为数不多的那些真心关爱他的人身陷险境。所以，他必须将他们连根拔起，彻底将他们打击得灰飞烟灭，让他们打从骨子里后悔当初亲手创造了他这个索命阎罗。

第二天一早，他便简单的收拾起行装，将自己为数不多的几件随身物品收进包里，然后便让奶奶将他账户上的全部钱款都拿给了他。他跟她道别，告诉她说自己将按照她的劝导行事，并会与她保持联络。他在编了些托辞嘱咐老人家不要给他打电话之后，便最后给了她一个紧紧的拥抱。

随后他便踏上了征途，只是这一次再没有人给他下命令，而他也不再遵从任何人的指挥。这一次，他要走自己的路。


	2. Bucky Barnes过上了全新的生活

Bucky在微鼾的未婚夫身旁慢慢醒转。他小心翼翼的从Steve Rogers怀中抽身出来，下床去煮咖啡。经过了心烦意乱、疲累不堪的一周，他总算偷得一日闲。一边盯着咖啡一边透过敞开的卧室大门看着酣睡的Steve。这个即将成为他丈夫的男人此刻正微张着嘴巴，如同一颗粽子般裹在被里呼呼大睡。Bucky时不时的会掐自己一下，以此来提醒自己他并非身处梦境，也并非在哪个不知名的地方被Alexander Pierce百般折磨。经过Zemo嫁祸他实施爆炸那件诛心事之后，最最难以弥合的恐怕要数Tony和他之间产生的隔阂了。不过说实话，若是换作Bucky的话，弑亲之仇他也不可能说放下就能放得下的。他们都花费了很多时间来冲淡彼此间的愤懑与仇恨，而四年之后的今时今日，两个人已能融洽地并肩作战，有时甚至能称兄道弟了。当然了，先迈出这一步的人是Tony。

“队长是无论如何也离不了咱们俩的，小巴童鞋。如果你不介怀的话，我乐意握手言欢。因为你比谁都清楚，要是没咱俩看着，那个满身星条的大颗呆迟早得把命丢掉。”Tony扯着一抹不情愿的笑容说道，Bucky闻言则大笑出声，他这话说的在理。Steve Rogers什么都好，可就是不知自保为何物。

“我会尽力而为的，Stark。我也不希望他跟至交好友都闹僵了。”不过Bucky并没有因Tony的热忱而停止对他的愧疚。然而当Tony的女儿Morgan降生，并让小家伙将Bucky唤作终结者叔叔的时候，他才明白Tony已真真正正的原谅了他。他那时就暗自发誓，自己会倾其所有来保护Morgan无虞。Tony有时甚至会让他来照看Morgan，这其中隐含的莫大信任则不言而喻。当然了，他倒也不乏育儿经验，毕竟他曾照顾过自己那两个令人头疼的妹妹。再加上Steve和Natasha对于照顾孩子根本一窍不通，而其他队友中除了Bucky和Sam以外也找不出会带孩子的人了。做这个倒也能让他在出任务之余不至于无所事事。

孩子是他们二人间的一个敏感话题。两年前当他们订婚的时候，Bucky曾提过一次。令人高兴的是Steve很想要孩子，而Bucky则认为他俩才刚刚订婚，不宜操之过急。Steve听了很是沮丧，但Bucky却向他耐心解释说，他们应该首先做到相互体谅，先共同生活一段时间，看双方是否都准备好了再考虑要小孩的事情。

所以当一年后Bucky说他们或许可以考虑要孩子，正式开始组建家庭的时候，Steve几乎乐疯了。然而当受孕迟迟没有发生时，两人的快乐一下子被浇熄了不少。Bruce说这种事是需要时间的，他告诉他们很多夫妇要第一胎的时候都很不顺利。但Bucky却总认为这是他的问题。他会这么想并非毫无根据。他的小腹上有一道很长的伤疤，可就算是他体内的超级士兵血清也无法让这条伤痕消失。以往比这更重的伤都能愈合得完美无痕，可这道伤疤却怎么也隐不掉。他担心九头蛇曾对他的身体做过什么手脚，所以便请Banner帮他仔细检查。但每一次检查完子宫后他得到的答复都一样。

“你的身体一点问题也没有，Bucky。别太心急了。”他总会噙着同情的微笑将他打发回去。虽然Steve也会出言安慰他，不过Bucky心里清楚他其实也很难过。

他清晨的平静很快就被一阵急促的电话铃声打破了。虽然很不高兴被人扰了清净，可他还是接起了电话。

“你和队长赶快过来，又有一处九头蛇的基地被轰上了天。”Sam的声音从电话那头传来。

“这帮人什么来头啊，胆大到跟咱们来抢任务？”他不爽的哼道。

这个情况是在他搬进复仇者基地与Steve同居之后开始出现的。当时距离维也纳爆炸事件过去才三个月。一处离华盛顿特区不远的九头蛇基地被人彻底捣毁。Steve从现场回来以后形容说，那地方恨不得每个犄角旮旯都被炸得七零八落的。而实施爆炸的人却没有留下任何的痕迹。以至于他们连到底是多少人参与了这次袭击都推断不出来。他们隐藏行踪的手段也异常高超，时至今日，这一切依旧是难解的谜团。

那次之后，类似的事件就接连发生。每隔一两个月他们就会收到消息，称某处发生了爆炸，或者大规模谋杀事件，Bucky虽然觉得那些人死有余辜，可往复数次后他却也开始对行凶者的行径感到不安了。他于是开始与Natasha联手调查这些案件，研究对方的犯案规律，但每个爆炸案或者谋杀案的手法都各不相同，仿佛是行凶者故意为之一般。然而所有案件中所运用的手段却与九头蛇极其相似，这也让案件变得更加扑朔迷离。

九头蛇的特工都是极度忠诚的死士。他们绝不会背弃自己所谓的信仰。他们都经过极为严苛的训练，并将顶头上司的每一句话都当作绝对的命令，就算你不愿执行上峰下达的命令，他们也能够用极刑和洗脑将你调教得俯首帖耳。

就像Bucky那样。

这也正是这些案件令人想不通的地方。他是唯一一个能够正常运作的冬日战士。其他人都已被Zemo杀光了，而且就算还有侥幸活命的，也都因为九头蛇无法控制他们的一举一动而从未被启用过。除此之外，仅凭一人之力是不可能完成这种程度的行动的。基于这些原因，他们最终认定，这是一队人犯下的案子。

然而当一个名叫Yelena Belova *的十六岁女孩在其中一处爆炸现场获救时，他们的推断也随之被推翻了。说获救其实并不准确，真实情况是当他们到达现场的时候，那姑娘正等着他们的到来。她灰头土脸、狼狈不堪，但却没受什么外伤。小娜花了整整三个月的时间才从她那里了解到了大致的情况。

据她描述，袭击者是一名身高6英尺2英寸（译者注：约1米88）的男子，头戴面具和护目镜，一身黑色的战斗装备。小娜于是继续追问，想知道当时现场还有没有其他人，可那姑娘却十分肯定他是独自一人。

“他让我拉紧他的手，然后带着我逃了出来。他把我带到一棵树下，我们一起看着那地方被烧个精光。你们出现以前三分钟他才离开的，他说接我的人来了。”女孩边哭边把整件事情复述了一遍。但他们还是不相信她所说的一切，尤其是Bucky。这种事单凭一己之力根本不可能完成。Yelena肯定有没注意到的地方。

他撂下电话便叫醒了Steve。他虽然很是不情愿，但两人还是飞快的换好衣服，乘上战机奔向现场。这是他们四年来一直未能破解的迷案，所以不管自己多么疲惫，他们都必须尽快赶过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 本章的一个知识点：  
Yelena Belova是漫画里的一个人物，她和Natasha同为前苏联间谍组织“红房子”训练出来的娃娃杀手，也是一位“黑寡妇”，只不过没有Natasha能力强。两人小时候感情还不错，但在后来的“黑寡妇”训练过程中逐渐反目，最后成了对手。Natasha后来被Coulson策反，Clint护送她去了美国，一路上受到了前苏联的多次追杀，其中就有Yelena Belova。两人在后来的漫画故事中也有过多次交手。


	3. 发现与困境

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel得到了他想要的真相...

这痛苦而又难熬的四年啊。

这四年来他一直不眠不休的四处奔波。从一开始他就深知，自己执行的这项任务比他预想的要艰巨许多。九头蛇的根基牢固，而且正如它的名字那样，他每毁去他们的一个基地，两个新据点就又会在别处冒出来。这项任务既劳心费神又无人体恤。找到他们的藏身处、实验室、训练场所，然后再将其付之一炬，同时还要在不被人察觉的情况下解放那些被囚禁的犯人。Yelena Belova的出现是个意外，他并不知道那个地方还关着个小姑娘。他必须掩藏自己的行踪，以免新建立的神盾局找上门来，而且他还必须每一次都使用不同的手段，以防被像冬日战士和Natasha Romanoff这样的前九头蛇特工盯上。不过他这一路上倒也获得了不少有用的信息，比如自己是如何从九头蛇获得命令的。他袭击的第一个目标就是之前囚禁他的那个位于华盛顿的基地。虽说神盾局已经把那里翻了个底朝天，但他们还是漏掉了一些东西，比如他们为了确保数据安全而在每个基地里暗藏了后备硬盘。他在地板下的暗格里找到了它，却苦于无法获得其中储存的文件，不过在袭击下一个目标时他顺手牵羊偷走了一台九头蛇的电脑，这个问题便迎刃而解了。那台手提电脑上刻有神盾局的徽标，不过这也不是什么稀奇事，毕竟大半个神盾局都被九头蛇渗透了。这也给了他一个隐藏起来的好机会。他当然不能大摇大摆的拿着一台九头蛇的电脑到处晃。于是他给自己制作了一个假的神盾局身份牌，拆掉了电脑上的GPS，然后在得来的硬盘上搜寻资料。他一直骗自己说他根本不在乎自己的过去如何，他的父母是谁，自己又是在哪里出生的等等。可每次当他找到一些新的资料时，他却总是暗地里希望那是关于他的。不过好消息是，那块备用硬盘上确实注明了在他的牙齿里安放着一枚神经传感发射器。他自己动手把那玩意儿取了出来踩个粉碎，这也让他彻底从九头蛇的控制中解脱了出来。虽然明知自己喝不醉，可那天他还是去酒吧喝了几杯以示庆祝。

有时候他会在夜不能寐时想起那些被他杀害的人。即便他努力想用‘这么做是替天行道’这种理由来说服自己，但痛彻心扉之感却无论如何也逃不掉的。每杀掉一名九头蛇特工，他的内心就会变得愈发沉重，虽然他不明白这是为什么，但他却依旧会打起精神继续行动，解放那些被囚禁的人，让他们也能和他一样体会到获得自由后的欣慰。他奔波了许久，前前后后将67座九头蛇基地夷为平地。而如今剩下的最后一处据点则位于西伯利亚。并非是他将对方的基地尽数毁灭了，而是因为这里是他能找到的最后一处。他选在九头蛇最薄弱的时刻发动了袭击。基地里只剩下一些低阶级的成员，努力的想要挽救所剩无几的资源，所以根本不足为惧。他知道九头蛇日后肯定还会东山再起，但届时他也一定会严阵以待的。而现在，他只能先暂时满足于这种阶段性的胜利了。

这里的风景实属上佳，只可惜他来这儿并非为了观景。这一带有两座九头蛇的基地，是所有基地中最老旧的。其中一个已经在Tony Stark的钢铁侠与冬日战士对战时被毁。去那里只不过是例行公事而已，在掩体内草草搜寻些武器弹药和备用硬盘便罢了。

另一座基地比这里更为老旧，而且也相距甚远。整座建筑被深埋在冰雪之中，他花了好大的力气才进到里面，内侧的门锁老旧，他用霰弹枪连发三弹才轰掉了锁头。然而才刚一进门，他就立刻意识到自己找到了宝藏。这里并不是行动基地，而是一个古老的资料库，里面堆满了档案和电脑，以及一些陈旧的机器设备。乍看之下这里似乎和垃圾场没什么区别，可对Daniel来说，这里简直堪比金矿脉。他于是取出自己的笔记本电脑，开始从那些存放在这里的电脑着手，将所有的数据都倒进了自己的电脑里，用自己安装的破译软件读取资料。趁着电脑下载数据的功夫，他便开始翻找存放在屋内的陈旧档案。谢天谢地这些档案都是按照字母顺序归档的，否则他真的不知道该从哪儿下手了。他找到D那一档后便把里面所有的文件都拿了出来，想找到关于他的信息。然而在翻看了一厚沓资料后，原本的兴奋却被失望取代了。那些资料里没有一份是关于DNL 44的。他坐下来不由得长叹一声，有些茫然无措。不管他怎么努力想要说服自己，他这么做是为了大局着想而不是出于一己之私，是想要将九头蛇这样的败类铲除干净，但在内心深处他依旧希望能找到关于他自己的只言片语。他难道就不能有所奢求吗？他想要的其实并不多，他只是想知道自己从何而来，他只想知道真相而已。

过了一会儿，他的电脑发出了一声提示音，他于是站起身，切断了电脑和主机的连接，然后便将自己的东西收拾起来。但在走之前，他又回到屋内，将J一档的文件资料统统拿了出来。

就算他无法给自己一个交待，他也许还能帮助别人呢。奶奶对他说的抚平他人之痛不就是如此吗？他现在内心可算是积蓄了不少苦楚呢。

在一摞文件中浏览了一番后他终于找到了自己想要的。

**JAMES B. BARNES 1944年**

他微微一笑，将文件收进自己的包里，举枪将电脑主机打了个稀烂，又把剩下的文件堆成一堆放火焚烧。他的工作就快要接近尾声了。

* * *

  
Steve第一个走下战机，Bucky、Natasha和Sam紧随其后。这地方让他想起了很多令人不快的回忆，他和Tony的那一仗，Bucky被炸断的左臂，还有那段引发他们冲突的监控视频等等等等。虽说他们去的并不是那座基地，但外面白雪皑皑的景象却让人很难区分这两处的不同。

“你说被轰上天，我还以为这地方又像之前那样被炸成一片废墟了呢。”Bucky有些好奇的看着面前毫发无损的建筑说道。

“我知道，我本来也是这么想的，不过很明显…”Sam说着无奈的摊了摊手。

“这说不定是个陷阱。这可是他头一回没把所有东西都毁个干净啊。”Natasha接过话头说道。

“你是说那帮人吧？”Bucky插话道。

“我说的是他，这不是什么团伙作案。”她回头看他，而他则白了她一眼。

“神盾局已经勘察过了，目前没发现有什么陷阱。”Sam说道，几个人鱼贯而入。Steve上前去查看那些被枪弹打得稀烂的电脑，Bucky则走到那堆灰烬旁边，几片未燃尽的纸张散落在地面上。他猛然起身快步走出了基地。Steve见状急忙跟了出去，留下其他人继续探勘。

“你还好吗？”Steve来到Bucky身旁问，而对方则目不转睛的望着面前的雪地。见他不回答，Steve于是伸手揽住了他的肩头，将他拉进自己怀中。

“他们是故意这么做的，把所有的档案全都烧掉。”他沉声说道。

“不会有事的，Buck。”Steve说着叹了口气。不管Bucky多么竭尽全力，有的时候九头蛇却总好像在提醒他，他慢了半拍似的。Steve费了好大的心力试图说服他，九头蛇不会再来招惹他了。可即便Shuri公主移除了他脑中的触发词，Tony还为他打造了一条不会受人追踪的新手臂，每当遇到涉及九头蛇的案件时，Bucky依然力图亲力亲为，而他的目的很简单：找出他们的主要目的是不是要将他抓回去。他当然清楚自己现在对于他们来说已经没有用了，可他的潜意识中却时刻保有着挥之不去的恐惧，他害怕他们会将自己好不容易建立起来的新生活再度夺走。

“你从Natasha那里得到的那份档案只不过是冰山一角而已。你不知道的东西还有很多，可我又无法全部回忆起来。我只希望能有什么法子让我找回全部的记忆。”他沮丧的抬手捋了捋头发。他的头发如今已剪短了许多，而且被修剪成了两侧稍短、中间稍长的发型。

“我明白，这种事确实挺闹心的。可现在我们不是有了前所未有的突破了吗？咱们找了四年总算找到真凭实据了。”Steve说着回头看了看那座建筑。

“你在这儿是找不到什么东西的，Steve，这跟上一回没什么区别的。他们那么做的唯一目的就是要把九头蛇彻底从所有记录中抹去。不然哪怕留下一丝一毫的证据都会对他们不利的。”Bucky答道。

“你老认为对方是一群人。Yelena不是说了对方只有一个人的吗？”Steve有些气闷的看着他。只有Bucky一个人仍然不肯相信这些案子是一人所为。

“神盾局麾下有几个人能单枪匹马的执行这种任务？”Bucky言简意赅的问。

“没人能。我当然可以，可即便是我，也需要别人策应。”他若有所思的回答。

“没错，这种事放在九头蛇身上也一样。没人能单枪匹马的执行如此庞大的任务，除了一个人。”Bucky说着垂下眼去。

“你。”Steve现在懂了。

“是的，但是既然不是我做的，那还能是谁？中情局、联邦调查局、军情六处，甚至连国际刑警都在问我们。所有的执法机构都查不下去了。靠，连我们这样坐拥最强情报网的团队都找不到任何线索。所以要不就是九头蛇创造出了比我还要出色的玩意儿来，要么就是有一群人非要将九头蛇赶尽杀绝不可。我们都清楚第一种情况的可能性不大，那么就只剩下第二种情况了。”Bucky语带苦涩的分析道。

“又或者是因为咱们查得还不够深。”Steve说道。

“有这个可能，但光靠我一个人是查不过来的。小娜还要跑外勤，能做调查的只有我了。”他叹了口气。

“要不然咱们就从神盾局找个人来帮忙吧。找Sharon来你觉得怎么样？”Steve才刚开口就被Bucky的杀人目光给瞪了回去。

“要是Sharon够格儿的话，找Loki来岂不是更好。”Bucky嗤笑着说。这次换成Steve瞪他了。Bucky也没想到他会跟Loki那么合得来。奥丁大神把他贬到地球来为纽约之战的事受罚，用一个奇怪的脚环封印住了他的魔力，并命令他协助神盾局处理日常事务。Bucky和Peter是Loki唯一愿意容忍的人。

“我会把消息传出去的，我肯定咱们能找到合适人选的。”Steve说着露出一抹微笑，引得Bucky也勾起了唇角。

* * *

  
Daniel抱着笔记本电脑坐在床上。他一直在看从资料库里得到的各种视频，而这一番看下来，直令他怒发冲冠、血脉喷张。那些可怕的试验、严苛的训练，还有对年幼女童的虐打调教，所有这些惨无人道的手段无不令他愤恨得喘不过气来。而那些视频文件的名称也都是随机取的，让他根本无从得知视频的内容。看视频的过程中，他的视线时不时地就会飘向自己的背包，飘向那份冬日战士的档案。他当然很想仔细看看那份文件，可这么做却让他觉得很是忐忑，仿佛这么做是侵犯了人家的隐私。

又看了几段视频以后，他终于再也看不下去了。他现在真的想找到那帮恶徒再杀他们个几十遍。他闭上双眼重重叹了口气，一番内心挣扎之后，他放弃了抵抗，将那份档案从背包里掏了出来。比起他从Sokovia基地拿到的那份关于Maximoff双胞胎兄妹的档案来，这份资料的分量恐怕不相上下。他已决定将这份文件交给James Barnes，可在这之前，他还是忍不住打开了文件阅读起来。

_**实验受体：**James B. Barnes 32557038_

_**囚犯编号：**56898_

_**出生日期：**1917年3月10日_

_**接收时间：**1943年_

_**历史记录及体检执行人：**Arnim Zola博士_

_**受体来源：**美国公民，第107步兵团，Barnes中士_

_**施打药物程度：**C级_

_**试验情况简述：**在施打C级药物后，受体出现体力不支现象，并伴有出现幻觉的情况。血检结果未示出任何药物影响。受体不停重复其军用序列号32557038，并出现暴力迹象。在看到注射器时会出现惊恐发作的现象。目前已被制服。_

_**受体状态：**失踪_

失踪，可不是吗。后面的事情可谓人尽皆知了。Steve Rogers在得知情况后便单枪匹马的前去营救，不仅将Barnes救了出来，而且还顺便解放了许多被俘的士兵。他于是翻过这一页，开始往下看。

_**后续记录：**James B. Barnes 32557038（此处接前一页）_

Daniel看着这份九头蛇的古董记录不禁厌恶的哼了一声。一个活生生的人的全部价值却被他们用几个页码所取代了。他于是继续读了下去。

** _1944年7月24日_ **   
_受体呈现出极为优异的自愈能力。其左臂因从高空坠落而折断遗失；断肢处发生感染，但已开始愈合。_

左臂，所有人都知道冬日战士有一条神经机械化手臂。他的左臂肯定是在坠落时折断的。

** _1944年7月30日_ **   
_最新血检显示药物已起效。白细胞数量有明显增加。自愈速度大大加快。_

对吼，这还用说吗？他暗想。所有的冬日战士一开始都会被施打这种药物。这是他在仔细研究了他们的档案后搞明白的。由于知道接下来会有什么结果，他于是跳过了下一条记录。

** _1944年11月8日_ **   
_受体被置于药物诱导睡眠状态。其左臂的伤口已基本痊愈。胎儿状况良好。_

他停了下来，又重读了一遍这条信息。

胎儿？

他刚刚看到的是胎儿两个字没错吧？

这到底是怎么回事？

他赶快倒回去看刚刚跳过的那条记录。

** _1944年8月5日_ **   
_受体被置于药物诱导睡眠状态。血检显示红细胞数量偏低。检查发现一个3个月零2天大的胎儿。_

他合上档案深深吸了一口气。每一次他觉得事情不会再往更坏的方向发展时，他总会发现自己想错了。这些人根本枉称为人，他们根本就是披着人皮的恶魔。James Barnes从火车上跌落下去的时候就已经怀有身孕了。这实在太可怕了。此刻，无数的问题涌上了Daniel的脑际。

这事他知道吗？

那个婴孩存活下来了吗？

孩子的父亲是谁？

他又深深吸了口气之后才再次打开了档案。天呐，早知如此他是万万不会打开这份文件的呀。

_检查发现一个3个月零2天大的胎儿。受体因怀孕致使自愈速度减缓，确保胎儿安全为第一要务。目前胎儿尚无心跳。_

他赶快往下看了看接下来的几条记录，内容都与之前的那条相似，直到…

** _1944年9月17日_ **   
_受体被置于药物诱导昏迷状态。施药级别为D级。第一次检测到胎儿的心音。宿主虽处于昏睡状态，但其生长速率未受影响。目前胎儿的胎龄为：_   
_4个月零14天又12小时，年份为1944年。因此称呼其为–_   
_D––––––N–––––L–––––––––––––––44_

Daniel停了下来，他颤抖着双唇一遍又一遍的读着那一行字。

DNL 44

那就是他呀。

冬日战士的孩子。

他的儿子。

他是James Buchanan Barnes的儿子。

他突然间感到呼吸困难，这怎么可能呢？九头蛇可是把他改造成了不会生病不会感染的体质啊。这一刻他只觉心中突然满盈盈的。他不仅拥有一个真真正正的家庭。他还有一个父亲。

大写的操啊！

他的父亲恰巧是全世界最危险的刺客。

一滴清泪自他的眼角滑落。他就在现场啊，他眼睁睁的看着他被打得遍体鳞伤却什么都没做。若他那天就那么死了的话，Daniel是无论如何也无法原谅自己的。他一直都忙于寻找自己的过去，却没发现他要找的从一开始就在他的眼前。他们两个都被九头蛇利用了，那些人出于自私邪恶的目的而随意摆布操控他们两个人。

哦，天呐…若是这么算起来，他已经73岁了。

他清楚时不时地出入低温冷冻藏延缓了自己的衰老。可现在，他总算得知了自己的确切年纪，也算是有所斩获了。可是否就是因为这样，他才没有属于自己的独立档案呢？他于是再次跳过那些无关紧要的记录，继续往下看。

** _1945年1月20日_ **   
_受体的身体状态非常虚弱。新的E级药物无法与其现有状况相匹配。其体征无法达到良好状态。DNL 44发育良好，目前体重为7.2磅（译者注：约为3.3公斤）。_

他怎么可能发育不良好呢？他几乎要把自己昏迷中的父亲吸干了。Daniel镇定了一下情绪，接着往下读。

** _1945年1月22日_ **   
_DNL 44通过紧急剖腹产手术娩出，比预产期提前13天。_   
_直系亲属I–James B. Barnes_   
_直系亲属II–未知_   
_当前体重–7.3磅_   
_体长–59厘米_   
_性别–男性_   
_发色–棕色_   
_眼色–蓝色_   
_以牛奶补充剂喂养。_

他看着记录上的日期。那是他的生日。他终于有确切的生日了。这不禁令他想起了之前为此百般搪塞Jenkins太太的事。那会儿他总说自己不想庆生，所以没必要搞什么生日聚会。老人家坚持了许久才最终放弃。他本来想过信口胡诌一个日期的，可却又觉得这么做不妥。也许是他被九头蛇欺骗得太多了，自己不想再继续骗上加骗了吧。而现在他总算得知了自己的生日，连自己是什么星座的他都想到了。想到这儿他不禁自嘲的笑了，星座，嘁，这种时候自己居然还有闲工夫想这些。他于是继续往下看了过去。

** _1945年1月25日_ **   
_受体临床死亡。经两次抢救后体征稳定。输血7个单位。剖腹产伤口感染。24小时严密监护。_

读到这里，他的心不由得狂跳起来。临床死亡。冬日战士，不，他的父亲死了两次。虽然他知道他还活着，可读到此处时他还是忍不住痛哭起来。有时候他还会为自己经受的痛苦而感到悲愤不平，可与那些人对他父亲所做的一切相比却是小巫见大巫呀。即便自己身处昏迷之中，他依旧勉力把他降生到这个世界上来。甚至不惜重创自己的身体来换取他的平安生长。汹涌而出的眼水滴在了泛黄的纸张上，他赶忙抬手将之擦去。

** _1945年1月28日_ **   
_受体情况稳定。清醒两小时。出现暂时失忆症状。重新进入药物诱导昏迷。_   
_对DNL 44实施药物诱导昏迷。施药级别为0级_

什么？

难怪他想不起任何过往。他之所以想不起自己的童年时光，是因为他根本就没有童年。他的成长都是在昏迷中完成的。他的前半生都只不过是九头蛇所控制的一项实验罢了，甚至连名字都懒得帮他取。这不禁令他怒火中烧。他们不但毁了他，还毁了他的父亲。他根本没有尝试着过普通生活的机会，是因为一帮变态科学家们觉得他应该做一台冷血的杀人机器。

他于是继续往下读，资料中说那些人才会让他清醒短短几天的时间以便接受体检；他长到16岁时开始接受训练，并且如同他父亲那样被他们第一次塞进了低温冷冻仓。越往后看，内容的恐怖程度就越发变本加厉。每一页记录都在向他说明着他经历的那些令人发指的罪行。直到后来的一段记载，才让他多少找到了些存活的意义。

在1965年时他被派去执行任务。一名民权活动家在费城被远距离狙杀。他还记得这件事。那是个金发女子，当时正领导着一场民众集会，他的子弹从她的眉心穿过。他藏身的那栋大楼随即被警察层层包围，他不得已只能从32层楼跳了下去。在这之前他从没受过如此严重的伤。他赶快读起了相关记录。

_愈合速度远超资产。其所受外伤在三天内全部愈合。同时获取到新血样。疑似生父–Steve Rogers。_

两年前他们二人订婚的消息成了各大媒体争相报道的头条新闻。Steve Rogers和James Barnes订婚，并将择日举行婚礼。所以他的价值才会如此之高啊。因为他是他们的儿子啊。他体内有着让病瘦孱弱的Steve Rogers变成美国战争英雄的超级战士血清，还有让Barnes中士变成凶残杀手的各种药物。他忍不住自嘲的大笑起来，自己的一生就这样被九头蛇搞成了一个天大的讽刺。若没有早年间的那一番颠沛起伏，他们如今的人生将会是多么的不同啊。他终于知道了自己双亲是谁，可却无能为力。他们甚至不知道自己有他这么一个儿子。又或许他们早就知道？

所有的担忧和疑虑一直在他心头萦绕，搞得他心神不宁。他现在身处西伯利亚，距离他的双亲千里之遥。他都没料到自己能这么轻易的就接受了这一切。而害怕自己刚刚获得的身份被再次夺走的恐惧也随之在他心中油然而生。他现在既没有下一步的计划，也没有其他要袭击的目标了。也许他应该去寻找他们，即使只是从远处观望他们也好。他需要目标，一个能让他得以为继的目标。想到这里，他收拾起行装走出了房间。

* * *

  
Steve已累得一佛涅槃二佛降世了，他实在没心力在挤嚓嚓的战机里坐10个小时飞回纽约。幸好其他人也颇有同感。于是晚上10点他才来到旅店前台办入住。拿到钥匙后他光顾着看手机，才回身便撞上了人。

“操。”对方被撞的手提电脑脱手掉在了地上。他赶快蹲下身去仔细查看有没有摔坏。Steve见状也立刻蹲下身去帮忙。

“抱歉抱歉，我刚刚走神儿了没看见你。”Steve才要继续说下去，却在看见那台电脑上的神盾局标志时止住了话头。对方一边查看着电脑一边站起身来。

“没关系，谁都有走神儿的时候。”他抬起头来，顿时愣在了当场。

因为他眼前站着的人就是他的父亲Steve Rogers。他是想赶紧见到他们啦，可也不是这么快呀。他真的算得上是目不转睛地盯着对方。而Steve，他的爸爸则一脸迷惑的看着他。

“你没事吧，孩子？”Steve问。

孩子（译者注：原作用了son一词，与儿子、孩子同义）？他都不知道刚刚自己一语中的呢。虽然一颗心已快要从胸口跳出来了，他还是努力控制住情绪，扯起一抹微笑。

“没事没事，我就是有点累了。”他小声说道，虽然百般隐藏，可话音里还是透露出了一丝颤抖。Steve低头看了看他手中的电脑。

“你为神盾局工作？”Steve说着指了指那台电脑。

惨了，他原以为对他有利的东西，现在却成了他的大麻烦。他得赶快给自己编出一个完美无缺的身份来才行。这时候，他之前受过的训练派上了用场。看来他们是来调查他之前袭击的那个基地的。他们追查他的行动已经有几年了。

“是的长官，之前六个月一直在做卧底。那个基地有异样的情况就是我呈报的。我叫Daniel Ferrero。”说着，他自信满满的伸出手去，然而他的心却已经要从嗓子眼里蹦出来了。

“Steve Rogers，不过我估计你已经知道了。”他笑着握了握他的手。

“有谁会不知道您呢。我这就要走了，很高兴认识您。”他说道，这一次他的笑容无懈可击。天呐，他刚刚跟自己的父亲握了手。如果幸福有表情的话，他现在的面容就应该是它的代言了。

“Steve，怎么还没完事啊？”他回头想看看是什么人胆敢打断如此珍贵的时刻。

来的却是资产。

冬日战士。

那个将他带到了这个世界上的人。

他的另一位父亲。

这四年来Daniel曾执行过无数的任务，也见识过无数令人难以想象的恶事。只是在这之前，他是感同身受的。在见到那些囚犯的惨境时他会怒火中烧，在Yelena拉着他的手求他不要离开时他也忍不住心疼落泪。可即便他再如何情绪激动，他都会强自镇定，完成任务。

然而当James Barnes站在他面前时，之前的所有训练却统统失效了。他从没想过要抑制住不当场泪流满面竟是如此的困难。

“抱歉Buck。快过来见见Daniel。他就是案件的主领卧底，在这儿呆了六个月了。”Steve介绍两人认识。Bucky笑着和他握了握手，Daniel则露出了最灿烂的笑容。

“已经做到主领了呀，你贵庚了？”Bucky问道。Daniel差点儿脱口说出自己73岁了，还好及时忍住。

“28岁了，24岁的时候就进了神盾局。在情报部做了两年。”他选择情报部是因为他知道他们二人和这个部门离着十万八千里，像美国队长、黑寡妇、Sam Wilson这些人则一直都是在一线外场工作的。而且仅有短短30秒的功夫，这也是他能编造出的最好的假身份了。

“真的？你是不是也学Steve以前那样谎报年龄来着？”Bucky嗤笑着问。他当然知道自己看着一点儿也不像28岁的人，他的模样看上去顶多二十岁刚冒头。不过关于Steve谎报年龄应征入伍的梗他倒是听明白了。

“你这是要去哪儿啊？”Steve问。

“纽约。”他还来不及细想便脱口而出。去纽约，因为我想要去找你们，然后像个诡异男那样从远处观望你们，又或者假装推销保险去敲你们家的门。

“那跟我们一起走吧。我们明天一早就往回返了。”Bucky提议。

操。

他真是死定了。

“呃，这不合适吧，我不想给你们添麻烦。”赶快跑啊，你个呆瓜！

“要是麻烦的话我们也就不跟你提了。另外，你在这儿住了六个月，应该知道哪儿有不错的餐馆吧？”Bucky很诚恳的说道。他真的没料到他会是这样一个温和可亲的人。可见任凭九头蛇对他施加了多少恶毒手段，都未能泯灭掉他父亲的人性。而且他们可是复仇者啊，什么样场面、什么样的阵仗全都见识过，可现在却毫不避讳的让一个陌生人搭顺风机。现在他的最佳选择本该是礼貌的拒绝他们然后赶紧离开。然而Daniel此刻的决心已消耗得所剩无几了。他已然站在了自己的双亲面前，你叫他怎么能不心生贪恋呢？

“行。那咱们十五分钟后在大厅会合。”他说完便转身回了自己的房间，赶快打开了自己的手提电脑。好吧，他只有十五分钟时间来黑神盾局的数据库。

* * *

  
自从逃出九头蛇的掌控后，他就一直对美食情有独钟。不管走到哪儿，他都会尝遍各地的食物，学习做法，甚至有时会上网查找食谱。和Jenkins太太同住的那段日子他还尝试亲自下厨做菜，慢慢的练出了一手好厨艺。只可惜他离开以后便再没下过厨。毕竟在忙着痛宰自己的前同事时，你哪儿还有时间做饭呢。

他们住的旅店位于托木斯克州，于是他带他俩去了一间售卖简单俄罗斯风味餐食的小餐馆。由于其他组员都已累得不愿出门，因此只有Steve和Bucky跟来。有时候当个超级士兵也是有些好处的。

“我不知道该点什么。”Steve一脸懵圈的看着餐单上菜名。

“我也是。”Bucky的表情也并不比Steve好多少，这倒是让他挺意外的。

“我还以为你挺了解俄罗斯菜的，毕竟你…”他止住了话头，不知该不该继续往下说。他们被九头蛇掌控的经历确实不适合拿到餐桌上来谈。一开始他还以为自己搞砸了气氛，但当他看到Bucky脸上的笑容时，才长舒了一口气。

“食物是他们最不关心的东西。”他注意到Steve不动声色的将手覆在了Bucky的手上。看着这两人，他的双亲如此恩爱的模样不禁令他莞尔。见他们对食物如此不在行，他于是做主点了几样饭菜。肉末炒饭、炸包子、罗宋汤和奶油蘑菇烩牛肉。有三个体能强化过的超级士兵在，他知道这一桌子的菜绝对不会有丝毫的浪费。

“这简直是人间绝味啊。”Steve吃了一勺炒饭后立即呻吟道。

“那你接下来要做什么呀？”Bucky一边喝着罗宋汤一边问。

“不知道。我回去以后就会有命令下来了。”他煞有介事的回答。

“你不先回家看看吗？”Steve问。

我没有家。他本打算去探望Jenkins太太的，可万没想到他那原本只存在于九头蛇资料里的家人却突然出现了。他太想念奶奶了，即便只能回去几天，他也希望先去看看她，这样也能请她参谋参谋接下来他该如何行事。

“没什么家人了。我父母去世了，奶奶店子里的生意也挺忙的。”他淡淡的说道，不过他却看得出Bucky眼中浮现的伤感之情。

“抱歉。你刚刚说你在情报部工作对吧？”Bucky问道。

“对啊，”他不知道Bucky问起这事来是何用意。

“要不要过来跟我们一起工作？我们这儿正好有个空缺。”Steve问道，Daniel闻言一口水呛进了气嗓管。

“不好意思，我真是太失态了。”他咳嗽着拿起纸巾擦了擦嘴。他能感觉到他们正注视着他，等着他的答复。事情走到现在这一步，可是完全出乎他的预料啊。

“报酬挺不错的。而且你可以在纽约工作。我们现在是各自为政，以免出任务时发生冲突。”Steve轻笑着说道。自从Tony和Steve在西伯利亚大打出手以后，他们就决定分成几个小队住进不同的楼层，井水不犯河水。由Steve、Tony和幻视分别带领各自的队伍。

“听来不错，我先考虑考虑。”这之后他便专心吃饭，并且避开所有可能会让他暴露身份的话题。

当餐桌上的气氛逐渐变得融洽放松的时候，Daniel的心头涌起了一股想要当场对他们和盘托出的冲动。若是他告诉他们，他是他们俩的儿子。他们是否会紧紧将他拥入怀中？是否会感动得热泪盈眶？但若是说出实情，那就必然要说他来这里的缘由。果真如此的话，那么无论他如何解释，他们都不可能理解的。因为，Bucky虽在九头蛇的掌控之下做尽了恶事，可他一摆脱他们的束缚，便立刻选择了弃暗投明。他加入了神盾局，为正义与信仰而战。那么他自己又该如何自圆其说呢？他为什么会杀那么多人？不，他们算不上是人，是一群禽兽渣滓。他杀的是一群禽兽渣滓，可那又怎样呢？

于是他选择了缄默不语，静静聆听他二人的声音，并尽可能的将此情此景铭刻于心中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 事先声明，Daniel的代号DNL 44到底是什么意思我也不知道，原作尚未回答我的这个问题，而且，Bucky怎么会怀孩子的，这也是我想知道的问题。总之，在得到答案后，我会在后续的更新中向大家解释的。


	4. 新魔入世

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 大伙儿。不好意思这个时候才更新，这段时间忙疯了。请大家多多谅解~

Jenkins太太见到他高兴坏了，以至于他真的有点要把老人家当成他的亲奶奶了。她给他做了布朗尼蛋糕，他吃了整整一大盘，老人家则趁此机会不停埋怨他不跟她联系。

“我还老担心你又复吸了呢。你不是有那个什么育肥电话的吗？”Daniel听了不禁笑了起来。

“那个叫预付费电话，奶奶。我身上没钱了买不了。我一直靠四处打零工勉强糊口。”他说着将有一个布朗尼蛋糕塞进嘴里。老人家笑了笑，这孩子健康无虞她就放心了。她于是在他身旁坐了下来。

“你这四年都做什么了，孩子？”她再次开口探问。他将蛋糕放回盘子里，长长的叹了口气。

“我本想纠正过去的一些错误的，结果这些事比我想的要大得多。”他轻道。

“你努力尝试过就够了。很多人想尝试都没机会呢。我觉得你的努力并非是白费功夫。”她对他微微一笑。

确实没有白费功夫。我找到了我的双亲，还得知了自己的过往。天呐，他的实际年龄比Jenkins太太还大。

“我…我得到了一个工作机会。我父母，他们想让我跟着他们工作一段时间。”他有些迟疑的说道。

“你之前从没提起过你的父母。”她有些意外的看向他。

“我是在打工的时候碰到他们的。”他努力把自己的说辞编得可信一些。不过若是深究的话，他也不算是说谎。

“那太好了呀，Daniel。都过了这么久了，你要是回去的话他们肯定会很高兴的。”她捏了捏他的肩膀。

“您真这么想吗？”他望着她，嘴角勾起一抹浅笑。

“那是当然的。能有你这样的好孩子是他们的福气。”她说着将他搂进怀里。其实在他内心深处，他是极想在自己做傻事之前听她这么说的。

而所谓的傻事，就是去神盾局工作。

* * *

  
电梯里的女声很是亲昵。他真没想到自己到达复仇者基地后的第一件事居然是和一个人工智能系统打招呼。

他把自己伪造的身份文件寄到了纽约总部，暗自希望其内容足够详细，能够以假乱真。为此他着实花了不少功夫，查阅了他们所有的资料，总算是做足了功课，将自己的假履历粉饰一新。果然，不到两个礼拜，他便接到了他们的电话。

所有这一切的努力，都是为了让他能接近他的两位父亲。虽说他还不知道自己会与他们一同工作，还是在他们手下工作。可如果能够与他们朝夕相处，这都没有关系。因为对他而言，能这样就已经足够了。

他走进了位于五楼的安保中心。电梯里的女声让他去那里登入他的指纹和虹膜扫描记录。他杜撰了自己在西伯利亚从事卧底工作的故事，说神盾局将他的指纹和虹膜扫描记录从数据库中删除了，以免他在被捕后暴露身份。不过两周前神盾局的数据库当然不会有关于他的任何资料，所以他对扫描登入略感不安。他看到前面站着一位金发女子，于是便走了过去。

“抱歉打扰了，我是来取出入大楼的证件的。今天是我第一天入职。”他微笑着说道。女子上下打量了他一番，随即指了指一旁的大办公室。他谢过她后便走了进去。

“我是Ferrero特工，过来进行安保扫描的。”他平淡的口吻连自己听来都觉得有些意外。眼前的一切他早就习以为常了，只不过面对的不是那些铁石心肠的九头蛇工作人员罢了。

“为什么？”坐在通讯主控台前的男子问道。这个一头乌发的男人边呷饮着咖啡边扫视着面前的一大堆屏幕，娟秀的脸上写满了不屑。

“我是新来的，从今天开始进入队长的团队工作。”他答道，不知对方想问的到底是什么。

“真的吗？那个职位我可是诚心诚意的申请了三个月呢，结果却被你不费吹灰之力就拿到了。”他转过椅子凶巴巴的瞪了他一眼。靠，Daniel实在没心情应付这种事。他可是精心准备了一番来见双亲的，而这个长发二货却不识相的给他找麻烦。

“麻烦您快一点好吗。我可不想头一天入职就迟到，给人家留一个坏印象。”他说着便紧张地绞缠起手指来。对方这才不情不愿地着手工作，继而引着他来到虹膜扫描仪前。指纹录入后，他便开始将信息输入到另一台电脑里。

“你到底杀了什么人啊？”他突然问的一句话吓得Daniel险些当场破窗而逃。他这就暴露了吗？难不成这个人看了他的文件，发现那是伪造的？还是说他低估了神盾局的能力，被对方事先查出了什么端倪？不过那男子问话的时候眼睛却是看着电脑的。见状，他才稍稍放松了些许。

“我不懂你的意思。”他答道。

“哦，得了亲爱的。这个职位之所以至今还空悬着，主要是因为队长需要找一个既通晓情报工作，又能在有需要的情况下参与一线实地工作的人。你肯定是因为杀敌无数才会让他另眼相看的。毕竟他是军人出身嘛。”男子边说边盯着打印机，等着他的证件打印出来。

“没有的事。是Barnes先生挑选的我。我之前在做卧底，我们俩是在西伯利亚碰的面。”男子仔细研看着他的证件，仿佛能从他的照片上窥得他的过往一般。他将证件递过来时才第一次全神贯注地看着他。他有一双绿色的眼眸。他真的…好美。

喔！！！这念头是从哪儿跑出来的？你给我专心一点，Daniel！

“我挺喜欢Barnes的。不过能这么称呼他的就只有我一个人而已。你想给他留个好印象的话，就叫他Bucky。”说完，他便坐回到椅子里，摆摆手示意他已经完事儿了。

* * *

  
他来到五楼的另一个大厅里，那里是他们的训练区域。他进到室内，屋里的人都在各自忙着自己的事，他于是举目在人群里搜寻队长和Bucky的身影。

“Daniel，这边儿。”他看到Bucky正站在一个不大的靶场里，面露微笑地朝他招手。Daniel于是赶忙走了过去，心跳也不知不觉的加快了许多。

“嘿，没打扰你训练吧。”他边说边和Bucky握了握手。

“没有，你拿到证件了？”他问。

“拿到了，安保中心的那个家伙还不好惹的呢。”他嗤笑一声。

“啊，你见到Loki了呀。你居然没认出他来？”Bucky的眉头皱了起来。

操，原来是Loki，那个恶作剧之神。率领外星部队在纽约大开杀戒的人，Thor的弟弟，堕落的仙宫二王子。他怎么会没认出他来？

“说起来，谁也想不到会在这里遇见他呀。”还算转得快。不过他不是个战争犯吗？他怎么会跑到这儿来做安保的？

“他父亲把他发到这儿来为自己的行为赎罪，还给他带了个能抑制他魔力的脚环，所以他现在在这里做些…力所能及的事。”Bucky解释道。

“你主要是配合我的工作。我带你去看看。”说着，Bucky便迈步出了训练场，他也赶紧跟了上去，马上就能与自己的父亲一起工作，这不禁令他甚为激动。他把他带到了一个房间里，这儿和Loki的工作间很像，但要大得多，里面还配备了几套不同的高科技系统和虚拟显示屏，墙角安放着一个玻璃枪械柜和几把椅子。屋里还摆着一张桌子，不过看来只是开会的时候才会用得到。

“我得先警告你一声，你的前任辞职了，因为他跟不上我们的节奏，而且他还怕我怕得要命，所以…”他没再说下去，转而开始向他说明如何用身份牌登入电脑系统。

“这不是问题。”他仔细聆听后方才说道。

“你确定你不怕我？”Bucky微笑着望向他。

“正相反，我等不及想跟你一起工作了。”说着，他抬手指了指桌上的全息投影。

“那就好。那么，我们现在正在调查西伯利亚的事，而那里的情况你已经很熟悉了。如果我们能够查出他们的下一个目标的话，也许就能事先设下一个圈套。”Daniel听了不由得暗暗吞了下口水。太棒了，他父亲居然会要他去调查他自己，第一天开工还真是惊喜不断呢。

“咱们确定这是一队人的所为吗？”Daniel问。在Yelena那次失误后，他觉得他们已经知道这一切都是一人所为才对。

“我确信这是一队人的作为。其他人都认为是一个人单枪匹马完成的这项任务。你怎么看？”Bucky突然抬头看向他。

“我觉得这种级别的任务一个人根本不可能单独完成。也许现场行动的只有一个人，但应该有一队人马在远处为他望风指路吧？”Daniel说道。他可以借此机会让自己摆脱嫌疑。Bucky听了则若有所思的沉默了半晌。

“即便我认同你的说法，可一口气连着捣毁九头蛇68处聚点，而且没留下一丝一毫的证据，这又需要何等的训练和效率呀？”Bucky说着抬起眉梢。Daniel不禁叹了口气。

“我同意你关于一队人出动的想法。可所有的报告却都显示这是一个人的所为。”Daniel边说边在屏幕上翻阅着调查报告。他这时才注意到Bucky担忧的神情。

“难道说还有其他隐情？”他轻问。Bucky抬起头，咬着下唇考虑该如何开口。

“如果这些报告陈述的是事实，那你不觉得他是更大的威胁吗？”Bucky说道。

“更大的威胁？这人想把九头蛇连根拔起，怎么说也算是做了件功德无量的大好事啊。”Daniel答道。他做这一切可是付出了极大的努力的，怎么就变成了更大的威胁了呢？他可是完成了神盾局多年来都未能达成的目标耶。他不但救无辜者于水火，还消灭了无数丧心病狂的九头蛇党徒。Bucky不是应该为此感到高兴才对的吗？

“你的口气简直和Natasha如出一辙啊。听说有人如此仇恨九头蛇，她简直高兴的不得了。虽然我对此也很庆幸，但如果真有一个如此强大、如此厉害的人存在，还能够单枪匹马就把一个凶恶残暴的组织摧毁殆尽，那么谁知道他还会做出些什么来？要是他把神盾局当成他下一个目标怎么办？一个人怎么能在亲手残杀了那么多人之后却对他们的死无动于衷呢？我知道那些人不配得到他人的怜悯，可若是这人在做了这一切之后还能心安理得睡安稳觉，那他比九头蛇也好不到哪儿去。”Bucky一脸嫌恶的说道。

这一刻，Daniel只觉得喘不过气来，仿佛整间屋里的空气都倏然消失了一般。而终于得以与双亲重聚的兴奋也一下子被打得粉碎。他这四年来所做的一切都白费了，因为他的父亲嫌弃痛恨他。

_他的父亲认为他是个暴戾的恶魔。_

“也许…他是别无选择呢，”Daniel迟疑的呢喃道。

他确实是别无选择的。试问有谁会帮助他？他若是敢吐露只言片语，就立即会为自己曾经犯下的罪孽而身陷囹圄。不是所有人都能像Bucky和Natasha那般幸运的。他何尝不知道自己是个危险人物呢？光是从他精准的杀戮与无懈可击的进攻就可见一斑。可将那些多年来一直危害无辜民众的恶人铲除干净，却让他睡得格外香甜，也令他倍感安全。正因为他亲手杀掉了他们，他才无需担心那些人有一天会找到他。然而他对人类的基本情感却知之甚少，因为从来就不曾有人告诉过他，他的所作所为会带来怎样的影响。

所以当他终于意识到这一切对他的内心与灵魂所造成的伤害时，却为时已晚。

“也许吧。那你就先过一遍之前所有案件的报告吧。咱们明天九点再碰面。”Bucky冲他微微一笑后便转身离开，将Daniel独自留在了那间空荡荡的办公室里。


	5. 外星人的麻烦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 各位看官，我又来更新了。  
谢谢大家的留言和点赞。我会继续努力的。  
本章，我们能看到小丹和基妹之间的交锋，也会发现基妹对小巴哥的情谊~

Daniel必须控制住自己的力量才能避免把他这一楼层健身房里的沙袋打成碎片。那天他们在办公室的谈完话后，Daniel便决定他只能尽量善用现有的情况了。虽然他早就清楚他无法将自己的身世告知他们，可现在这个样子还是令他心痛不已。有那么一瞬间，他是想过要就此逃开的。然而当他看着Bucky每天都那么尽心竭力的工作，努力地尝试要弥补自己曾犯下的过错时，不禁想到，也许他也应当为自己的所作所为而赎罪。于是他便也跟着全情投入，对着全息投影的资料没日没夜地研究，从中寻找关于九头蛇的蛛丝马迹。这世界上还有许多人仍然饱受九头蛇的欺凌压榨，也许Daniel可以通过努力帮助他们。过去的这三个月里他们又端掉了四个新的基地。Daniel当然没有实地前往，而是通过实时监控引导他们行动。但当他们返回的时候，他的双亲却难掩失望之情，毕竟他们的主要目标是想找到之前摧毁九头蛇基地的那个神秘人。Daniel深知过不了多久，突袭戛然而止的事就会引起他们的怀疑。虽然他们肯定追查不到他身上，可每次他们为此事开会商议的时候，Daniel还是不由自主地感到些许慌张。长此以往，事情只会变得越来越复杂。

他一拳接一拳的击打着沙袋，脑子里充斥着各种混乱的念头。

“那个沙袋哪儿对不起你了呀？”一个声音突然响起，害Daniel一拳打偏，他赶忙抬头四处张望。但当一个倒挂在屋顶上的男子冲他招手时，他还是吓了一跳。

“嗨，我叫Peter Parker。”那人依旧倒吊在房顶上，Daniel还以为他是被勾住了还是怎么的。

“需要帮忙吗？”Daniel疑惑地问。那人似乎并不怎么在乎自己是不是被勾住了。

“需要，不过不是你想的那种忙。”正说着，Steve走进了健身房。

“皇后区的，罚你两周不准上屋顶。”那人地从屋顶跳到地上，动作轻盈利落得连Daniel都有些叹服。他来到Steve面前时，脸上的笑容也跟着消失了。

“什么？你别这样嘛。人家只是到处晃荡一下嘛。这个梗你懂的吼？”Peter皮皮一笑，扑闪着一双纯真狗狗眼看他。只可惜Steve根本不吃他这一套。

“那就罚三周。”Steve怼道，Peter的笑脸顿时没了。他于是转过身跟Daniel搭上了话。

“咱俩还没正式认识。我是Peter，是铁罐队（钢铁侠团队）里唯一一个年轻且不可或缺的成员，同时还身兼流行文化万事通。”听了这话，Steve不由得翻了个白眼。不过Peter的热络劲头却让Daniel有些应接不暇。

“我叫Daniel，”两人握了握手，Peter则莫名其妙的给了他一个大大的笑容。

“真希望你能到我们队工作，那边的队员不是油腻大叔就是机器人。”Peter叹息一声，引得Daniel微微一笑。正这时，Loki拿着一份文件走了进来，Bucky紧随其后。见状，他不由得有些紧张起来。

倒也不怪他神经过敏，Loki是个极善观察的人。他不仅很诡诈，而且还习惯将他目标的弱点一一谨记于心。Daniel清楚他也是他的目标之一。Loki总是用一种令人琢磨不透的眼神看他，就好像要摸清他的底细一般。

“蜘蛛仔，你先回避一下。我肯定队长总会有用得着你的时候。”Loki说道，Peter于是有些不情不愿的离开了。

“你得跟Loki一起去一趟华盛顿。”Bucky对Daniel说道，Daniel的心跳立时加快了许多。他们可从没让他出去执行过任务啊。

“去华盛顿，为什么？”他眯起眼看着他们。

“神盾局新总部的数据系统出了点问题。他们需要我这样的技术达人帮他们解决一下。”Loki甚是自满的说道。不过他对着他嗤笑的样子更让Daniel讨厌。数据系统有问题是应该的，因为是Daniel黑了他们的系统，让他们无法查阅卧底特工的档案，以确保自己不会暴露身份。他忍不住暗自寻思，这是不是他们迫使他道出实情而设的局。

“行啊，可干嘛让我去呢？你自己不是应付得来吗？”Daniel说道。

“我也是这么说的，不过Loki说既然你曾经在华盛顿工作过，有个熟门熟路的人在身边，他比较好行事。”Daniel听了不由得吞了下口水。这绝对是个套儿。Loki肯定有什么企图，想要对他不利。他在履历中写过自己在去西伯利亚前曾在华盛顿工作。看来他得赶紧想办法蒙混过去才行。

* * *

  
“真希望我的法力还在。瞬间移动可比坐这个闷罐儿强多了。”Loki一边咕哝着一边调整着昆式战机的安全带。

“也就不到一个小时的航程而已嘛。”Daniel忍不住翻了个白眼。神灵都是这么事儿妈吗？Daniel见过Thor，人家可是甜美可爱得跟个大金毛似的，对新鲜事物总是激动得不行。可他怎么就这么倒霉，碰上这么个黑发瘟神，光是刚刚过去的十五分钟里，他已经把飞机上所有他看不上眼的东西都叨叨一个遍了。他本来已经想好了十个应对方案的，可这些估计得等到他活着忍过Loki这一关才能派上用场了。

“这些安全带有设计缺陷。根本一点儿用都不管。简直就是一堆华而不实的破烂儿。”Daniel轻哼一声抬眼看他。

“那你就别用呗，天神大人。”他闭上眼睛，脑袋开始隐隐作痛。本来心里就不踏实，Loki还在一边不停的啰嗦，他实在有点吃不消了。

“我倒还没那么自大。说起来，你怎么也没系呢？”Loki看了看松垂在他身侧的安全带。

这恰巧是他怎么都没法翻篇儿的事。他已经克服幽闭恐惧症了。他不再惧怕狭小空间了，而且更加令他惊讶的是，之前虽然曾被无数次注射各种药物，可现在他居然不怕打针了。飞机上的安全带倒也还OK，因为即便系上你也感觉不出来。可昆式战机就另当别论了。那上面的安全带是呈Y字状的，能把人牢牢地固定在座椅上。这一点令他感到坐立不安。那些绑带总能让他忆起在九头蛇基地时的经历。每一次被送回低温冷冻仓的时候，他都会百般抗拒。从冰冻中醒来是一件幸事，甚至可以说是他能想到的唯一的快乐回忆。然而每当任务结束，他总会尽可能努力让自己保持清醒的时间长一点。因为他会保有思想、对事物的好奇心，还有渺小但却强烈的执着。他也总是努力让自己去回想基地和那些医务人员以外的事情。可惜洗脑是必经的程序，他们没那个耐性向他一遍遍的解释他以前做过的所有任务，于是他们便将他绑在椅子上，强迫他冷静下来，然后将那些短暂的记忆一次次的抹杀掉。

正因如此他才没有系上安全带。系上的话他就没办法呼吸了。而且Loki早就在盯着他的一举一动了，他可不想把弱点暴露在Loki面前。

“等一会儿就系。”他深吸一口气，闭上了眼睛，努力让自己的脑子不往那些地方拐。

“你看起来似乎不太好啊。有什么惹你不开心了吗，Ferrero探员？”他那种过于无辜的腔调让Daniel一下子爆发了。

“你！就是你惹着我了。算我求你了，把嘴闭上安静一会儿，不然我真的要被逼跳飞机了。或者是把你扔出去！”Daniel怒瞪着他，而Loki则又露出一抹嗤笑。

“你怎么知道把我扔出去不好呢？我说不定会挺享受的呢。”Daniel大叹一声，重重坐回到椅子里。

“好好睡吧，Ferrero探员。”Loki说道，Daniel还来不及反应，周围的一切便被黑暗吞没了。

* * *

  
他猛然惊醒，半天才反应过来自己身在何处。Loki站在他的座位旁边，正一脸好奇的看着他。见状，他赶忙坐起身来，解开了系在身上的安全带。

“哇噻，一路上气流颠簸的这么厉害你都没醒。神盾局的特工要都这样还了得呀。”Loki说着转身下了战机。他们此刻已然降落在了华盛顿总部的屋顶上了。而Daniel却根本想不起自己是什么时候睡着的。他跟着Loki进到了通讯联络部的办公室，这里的格局几乎和纽约办公室如出一辙。Loki只扫了一眼数据系统，就跟其他人交谈了起来，把Daniel像个外人一样晾在了一边。而Loki全心专注于解决系统问题，却没有让他插手，甚至没向别人问起过他这件事也让人觉得十分古怪。他不是应该要揭露他的吗？这一切的思虑都令他深感不安。

不过看着自己在华盛顿总部的数据库里制造的破坏搞得Loki焦头烂额，还是让他多少感到了些许愉悦的。想要清除掉他上传到他们系统里的那个病毒可是要花费很长时间的。而就他所知，Loki可没这个耐心烦。

“你是说你们谁都不知道这个玩意儿的出处喽？”Loki没辙的扶额。看着他不爽的样子，Daniel很是受用。

“出处？我们甚至都奇怪这玩意儿居然真实存在好伐。能做出这事的人，可说是比整个神盾局的人加起来都聪明。”其中一个技术人员说道，Loki甩给他们一个杀人目光，然后继续埋头工作。

“别来烦我们，等弄好了我会叫你们的。”过了一会儿Loki才开口道。Daniel几乎都有些同情他了，不过他想看Loki栽跟头的心可比同情心大多了。

“我还以为你是技术达人呢。”Daniel挖苦道，Loki听了扯出一抹微笑。

“很高兴你居然注意到我了。”他答道，Daniel原本是想怼他的，不过似乎并没有见效。

“看来要搞定这个还得花点时间。你要是想去找老同事叙旧就去吧，我不介意的。”Loki继续说道。Daniel明白Loki还不打算立刻就揭穿他，所以话说得很委婉。

“还是算了吧。反正有多一半的熟人都被调走了。”他随行就市的说道。就算Loki的计谋没能得逞，他也没有表露出丝毫不悦。他只是点了点头，然后便继续工作了。过了大约一个小时，他忽然开口吐出了三个字，Daniel则根本没料到堂堂仙宫的二王子居然会爆粗口。

“操他的。”他重重的拍了下桌子，砸得桌上的电脑和屏幕都跟着直颤。然而最令人惊讶的却不是这个，而是电脑屏幕上的数据突然开始自行清理起来，几秒钟后，数据库居然神奇的恢复了正常。

“哦，中庭的这些小发明还真是有意思呢。”Daniel听罢立刻冲到他身边，却眼瞅着自己的无敌病毒转瞬间土崩瓦解。他惊愕的看了看Loki，又看了看电脑。

“看来这里的工作已经完成了。”Loki说着起身走了出去。Daniel也只得无奈地跟了出去。这家伙到底想要他怎样嘛？

* * *

  
Loki用不直接回纽约的理由支走了昆式战机的驾驶员，但当Daniel问他要去哪儿时，他却什么都没说，而是将飞机调到自动驾驶状态后便坐到了他面前。

“为什么数据库里查不到你的名字？”Daniel盯着他的双眼，看来Loki不打算再顾左右而言他了，“我之前是卧底。我的资料已经被清除了。”他毫不迟疑的说道。遇到这种情况，表现得自信才是最关键的。

“你的身份既然已经暴露了，那就应该重新录入到系统里才对。不然我干嘛为了这个职位苦等了三个月呀？”Daniel咬了咬下唇。这家伙还真是厉害呀。

“也许我还在做卧底的工作呀。”Daniel答道，把预先想好的一套应急方案甩了出来。Loki听罢垂下眼，微微一笑。

“居然对谎言之神说谎，看来你们这些蝼蚁是怎么都学不乖了。”Loki站起身，双手环抱在胸前。

“三十秒内你最好给我一个满意的答案。”Daniel抬头看他，却发现对方的肢体语言全变了。现在的这个Loki可跟平常与他一起工作的那个Loki判若两人。

“我是在为神盾局从事卧底工作。他们派我来是为了监视冬日战士的。我要求你必须对此事保密。”Daniel说道，Loki听罢则扬起了眉梢。

“真的？为什么现在跑来监视他？这都已经过了四年了呀？Barnes早就已经不是冬日战士了。”Daniel能看得出Loki对他的父亲存有一种占有欲。他虽不愿拿自己的爸爸当幌子，可现在他实在是没办法了。

“我从不质疑上面的命令，我只是服从指派而已。”Daniel说着也站起身，毫不费力地摆出一副面无表情的架势。Loki盯着他看了半晌，仿佛在等他招架不住道出实情。

“你的三十秒时间到了，Ferrero探员。你还是想想该怎么跟Rogers队长解释你是来监视他未婚夫的这件事吧。”Loki说着转身要走。

“没问题，你告诉他好了。可你要明白一件事，我是在为神盾局工作，就算你跟他说了我的事，我最多也就是被调去其他的岗位罢了。可如果被那位‘根红苗正、心比金坚’的队长知道了你的法力并没有消失，你又会是个什么下场呢？”话一出口，Loki顿时收住了脚步，回头惊讶的看着他。

“我听不懂你的意思。”Loki说道，Daniel讪笑出声。

“我搞不清楚你是怎么找到那个魔力脚环的漏洞的。可你在战机上不但让我睡了过去，还给我系上了安全带。之后又在所有手动方法全都不管用的情况下，你用你的法力让电脑恢复了正常。那你说说看，Loki，要是Steve得知此事会怎么样？你剩下的赎罪机会本来就不多，而他到现在也不信任你。只消一个不慎，你就会被遣送回仙宫去。这不就是你跟你父王所达成的协议吗？”Daniel来到Loki面前站定，与他针锋相对。Loki则怒不可遏，紧咬着牙关，用一双怒火中烧的眼睛盯着他。

“没错，不是只有你一个人会做功课。”Loki一把薅住他的脖领子，愤恨的低吼一声。Daniel甚至能感觉到对方的鼻息喷吐在他脸上，可他却并没有因此而畏缩。

“你要是胆敢动Barnes一根汗毛，有什么样的后果我都不会在乎的。”Loki一字一句的说道。如此大的变化让Daniel甚为惊讶。

“你只能相信我的话，我是绝不会伤害他的，就算是神盾局下命令我也不会。但我也奉劝你最好别来碍我的事。你要是肯守口如瓶那么我也会只字不提。我知道你不想被送回去。不然你何苦要泡在这个半开化的星球上以修电脑为生呢。”Daniel轻声说完。Loki放开了他，将他被扯歪的衣领重新整理好。

“你对我根本就一无所知。你尽可以去监视Barnes，不过我会时时盯着你的。你给我记清楚，要是你敢对他搞山搞水，我会毫不犹豫的杀了你的。就算在仙宫蹲一辈子的大狱我也在所不惜。”说罢他转身走开，坐到了驾驶座上。Daniel这才悄悄松了口气。这次危机总算被暂时化解了，可从现在开始，他必须要步步为营才行。Loki对他爸爸的保护欲极高，这其中肯定有什么不为人知的内情。细想起来，他平时确曾见过他们二人一起聊天，甚至发现Loki只有当着Bucky才会真正的开怀大笑。在此之前，他还真不知道Loki是如此真心实意的关心着他。


	6. 食言而肥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi，亲们！新年快乐！抱歉这段时间一直没冒头，乱七八糟的事情太多了。我会尽快把手头的故事给大家更新上去的。  
先把本文新更的两章发上来供大家御览~ 请各位不吝KUDO和留言。爱你们！！！

Bucky四仰八叉的躺在床上，张着嘴巴睡得正酣。Steve出了三天任务回家后看到的就是这幅情景。他于是赶快脱掉衣服，光身穿上了一条睡裤，然后便滑进了被里。Bucky在睡梦中本能地转向了他这一边，此举不由得令Steve会心一笑。曾几何时，这种突然的接近会让Bucky拔刀相向。可如今，他们俩即将喜结连理、双宿双栖了，这可是他们在四十年代连想都不敢想的。而Bucky自从回到他身边后，他再度对生活充满了希望。想当初他刚刚从冰冻中苏醒过来时，他的生活极为单调乏味，他之所以循规蹈矩只是因为他的头脑在不停的提醒他活着很重要。他埋头工作，努力让自己适应这个进步了无数倍的现世，直到再次见到Peggy，才让他在甦醒之后终于再度能会心而笑。然后他遇到了Tony并和他成了朋友，紧接着他便搬去了华盛顿特区，因为如今的纽约已不再是他的故地了。他想念从前的那个布鲁克林，想念他们二人共同租住的那个狭小公寓里的点点滴滴。

他至今还对那一天的情形记忆犹新。那天下着大雨，Bucky生死不明，正是那时，他这辈子头一次明白了，Bucky对他而言远不止挚友那么简单。他只觉得有一双利爪在不停抓拉着他的心。虽然在那个时候，对挚友心存所谓断袖之癖是那么的不合时宜，可这却无法阻止Steve向Bucky坦白示爱。失去Bucky一次便足以令他刻骨铭心了。那晚在听了他的表白后，Bucky哭泣着靠在他的肩头，告诉他这些话是他梦寐以求的。就在那座昏暗简陋的军用帐篷里，他们第一次亲吻了彼此，迫不及待的想要拥有彼此。那一晚，他们决定此生绝不分离。Peggy是第一个猜出了内情的人。她不但没有泄露只字片语，甚至还规劝Steve别再犹豫留恋，好好生活。对她的请求，Steve本想点头答应，可最后却怎么也做不到。这其中的隐情，只有Peggy清楚。

而当那只黑面具被扯去时，Steve只觉五雷轰顶。他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，因为Bucky正活生生的站在自己面前，手持利刃决意要取他的性命。他击伤了Natasha，可Steve却连一声探问都没有。那时候他的大脑一片空白，只有往昔的那个将他从群架中拽开的瘦高男孩的身影在眼前飞速的闪过。若不是有Sam在旁，恐怕他早已支持不住昏厥过去了。

在Steve那段不知何去何从的日子里，Sam成了他的主心骨。他不但帮助他保持理性，更是他不可或缺的好友与行动指挥。他毅然放弃了安逸的生活，选择和Steve站在一起。而当Bucky住进复仇者大厦后感到担惊受怕时，他更是义无反顾的接纳了他。他教他玩超级玛丽，主动地时时查看Bucky是否安好。还会在Steve出任务的时候睡在他家的沙发上，以免Bucky紧张焦虑不敢独自一个人睡觉。恢复之路漫长而艰辛，但有Sam在旁相助实在令他深感庆幸。

不过，这种庆幸之感却在Sam早上五点钟打电话来时消失得无影无踪了。

“队长，有情况。你跟Bucky赶快过来一下。”他的口气听来并不十分紧急，Steve不由得呻吟一声。

“你别特么一大清早就给我们打电话好不好。”Steve坐起身来，顺便叫醒了身旁的Bucky。

“哎哎哎，注意语言老头子。再说这能怪我吗？是你们的当红新人整宿没睡，还说–他的原话是‘这个事儿可是炒鸡重要的，Sammy’。所以你们怪他好了。”听了这话，Bucky也立刻醒过盹来。看来是真有重要的情况了。

* * *

  
当Steve和Bucky走进实验室的时候，Daniel正坐在电脑前，面前的全息投影上开了一大堆窗口。而他本人正在跟Sam和Natasha争得面红耳赤。Steve见状连忙打断了他们。

“出什么事了？”Steve高声压住了其他人的话头。Bucky则专注地看起了那些投影。

“Danny小子认为Strucker还活着。”Sam说着瞟了Daniel一眼，而对方虽然彻夜未眠，脸上却看不出一丝疲惫。

“首先，我是确定他还活着，第二，不许再那么叫我。”他嘟囔着敲击着键盘，而Sam见状则略显得意。

“我可是亲手杀了他的呀，Daniel。”Steve低声说道。他看得出来，出于某种原因，这件事对于Daniel来说颇为重要。可他不想让他空欢喜一场。Daniel听罢挑了挑眉头，继而转身敲打了几下键盘，调出了多条加了密的信息。Bucky立刻开始研究起这些乱码来。

“操。”Nat低咒一句，也立刻加入到敲击键盘的行列中。

“这些东西都说了些什么呀？”Steve和Sam懊恼的问。

“这上面说Strucker要有所行动了。”Nat依旧目不转睛的盯着屏幕。她跟Daniel说了什么，少年立即照做。没过多久，几个人便看到了对话的内容。

“这代表什么？”Sam眯起眼浏览着屏幕上的内容。

“两方面的人在谈论转移什么东西的事情。转移的要么是什么武器，要么就是Strucker本人。具体的我们也无法确定。”说最后一句话的时候Natasha转头瞪向了Daniel。

“我们可以确定。飞天航母坠毁以后，九头蛇干了什么勾当你和Bucky都心知肚明。”虽然这事他并不想说出口，可他们现在却显然不拿他当回事。听他这么说，Bucky和Natasha立刻交换了一个眼神。

“好吧，把话说清楚。”Steve实在不喜欢他们这种说半句留半句的样子。

“Strucker需要的并不仅仅是Loki的权杖。他们还偷走了其他很多东西，包括我用过的易容技术。所以…你杀掉的那个Strucker很可能并不是本尊。我们三个前几天还讨论过这事的可能性。”Natasha说完咬住了下唇。

“你们都没想着要跟我说一声的吗？”Steve眯起眼来斜睨着他们。

“我们也不确定啊。”沉默良久，Bucky才开口说道。

“我们只是觉得有这种可能性而已。Strucker是九头蛇的重要首脑之一。他可是个将军级的人物，要杀他应该不是那么太容易的。拜托，Steve，你难道就从没往这个方向想过？”Bucky望向Steve，对方听了这话，心头的愤懑消了些许。

“可如今我们有证据了呀。我们发现了三个可能的藏身处。如果能捉到他这样的人物绝对是一大胜利。而且终于能让咱们有机会乘胜追击，彻底剿灭九头蛇。”Daniel一双眼睛仿佛都在燃烧，众人看了虽心中不解，却都没有多说什么。几个人都沉默了下去。

“把可疑地点缩小到一处。其他两个队伍都还在外面出任务，所以我们只能集中一点进攻。如果他真的还活着，那我们的第一要务就是抓活的。Bucky和Daniel留在这里引导我们行动。”听了这话，Daniel立刻蹦了起来。

“我可以帮上忙的。我能…”Bucky突然伸手把他拉回到座位上。

“他的意思是我们可以在目标现场做引导。去武装吧。”这句话本来是Steve的台词，却被Bucky抢先说了出来，以便让所有队员都行动起来。Daniel见状只能回头继续摆弄电脑了。

“谢谢你摆了我一道。”他的一句话让Daniel愧疚的闭起了眼，自己刚刚不小心说漏了嘴，把他们密谈的事露给了Steve。

“我很抱歉，可这确实很重要啊。”不过Bucky却没听他的解释，只是站起身走了出去。Daniel实在后悔的想拿脑袋把桌子撞出个洞来。可就像Bucky说的那样，Strucker是个重量级人物。如果能抓住他，那么很多难题就能迎刃而解了。而他却因为这个一下子把他的两个爸爸都得罪了，他可真是本事啊。

不一会儿，Bucky却端着两杯咖啡回来了。他在Daniel身边坐了下来，把其中一杯递给了他。弄得他丈二和尚摸不着头脑。

“你没生我的气啊。”Daniel低声问。Bucky嗤笑一声。

“你说的没错，这事确实很重要。把咖啡喝了吧，咱们还有一堆事要做呢，现在才哪儿到哪儿啊。”二人于是继续埋头整理手上的资料来。

* * *

  
“你是怎么上到这些服务器上的呀？”Bucky问。看着Daniel手法精妙地在手头的信息中寻找着最有可能的据点，Bucky心头居然涌起一股莫名的骄傲之感，当初找Daniel来帮他们果然是选对了。

“多亏Loki帮忙，我求他帮我一起处理这件案子来着。”Bucky听了不禁斜睨了他一眼。想要请动Loki出马可不容易呢。

“真的假的！你们俩居然混成朋友了？”Bucky调笑道。想起二人在昆式战机上的遭遇，Daniel不由得心下一哆嗦。

“对啊，也就是剑拔弩张了几次，外加他扯坏了我的衣领，现在我们俩混成朋友了。”Bucky听了大笑出声。

“这倒确实是Loki的作风，准备好了吗，Danny小子？”Bucky见其他队友全副武装地走进来，于是开口问道。

“你别也跟着起哄了。”他无奈的咕哝了一句，然后便向众人介绍起大楼的布局来。这是个位于市郊的小型药品实验室。这倒也让他们省了平民伤亡的担心。自从索科维亚的事件之后他们就都学乖了，行事也越发谨慎了。他俩负责从行动基地监视整个大楼的情况。而当Bucky开始说话时，却开始左一句Danny右一句Danny的叫个没完。

“你能不能别这么叫了呀？”Daniel略带调侃的说道。能跟自己的父亲开玩笑，这种感觉真的挺好的。

“怎么了？叫Danny不好吗？挺可爱的呀。”Bucky盯着电脑屏幕说道，脸上的笑容却丝毫未减。

Daniel听了不禁思忖了片刻。这么叫有什么不好吗？倒也没有，只不过感觉有些怪罢了。他之前那么久都没有名字，可现在却一下有了两个。

“从来没人给我起过昵称，”他若有所思的说，仿佛自己也是头一次意识到这一点似的。Bucky看着他，脸上泛起了一丝哀伤，他忍不住暗骂自己粗心，忘了这孩子的父母已过世了。虽然不知他们是何时过世的，可从Daniel的神情来看，显然是在还没来得及给他取个幼稚的乳名时，他们就已不在了。

“抱歉，我不这么叫你就是了。”Bucky看着屏幕上那个代表着Steve的亮点，心头突地涌起一阵恐慌，他有可能就这么失去Steve，就像Daniel失去父母一样。他赶忙深吸一口气，镇定了一下情绪，然后对着耳麦说道。

“大家就位了吗？”Bucky问。队友们纷纷确认了位置。正如他们预料的那样，早上的时候这栋大楼空无一人。他们只能耐心等到对方到达后再发动袭击。

“Steve？”Bucky说道，心头犹豫不定。Steve则耐心等着他下命令。

“多加小心。”Bucky轻声说道。无论他们多么的身经百战，遇到这种情况时还是会担忧。Steve当然明白，他于是微微一笑。

“我会的。”说完，他们便冲进了大楼。

* * *

  
情况非常糟糕，从战斗打响就变成了一片混战。对方的兵力比预料的多得多，就像蟑螂般占满了整座大楼。Steve把一部分人引到了楼外，极力为队友减轻压力。神盾局的特工们也是火力全开奋力反击，可对方实在是人多势众。Natasha大开杀戒，所到之处尸横遍地，Sam则一边在空中掩护Steve，一边努力解决掉各处的狙击手。整座大楼几乎所有角落都埋伏了狙击手，仿佛早就在等他们自投罗网一般。

Bucky的心几乎都要从胸口蹦出来了。他能从耳麦里听到Steve的呼喝与痛哼。Loki站在他们身后，手指急躁地敲打着自己的大腿。Daniel则满眼愤恨地坐在那里。不管他之前杀了他们多少人，九头蛇似乎总有办法能够再长出新的头颅来。只是他们这回是有备而来，而且更加小心了。

而Daniel居然还天真的以为这一切很快就能结束。

Loki和Bucky交换了一个眼神，Bucky于是点了点头，继而对着耳麦开口。

“撤退。”他努力压制住自己的情绪，不让自己大声嚷嚷。通讯频道里传来星盾击中物体发出的鸣响和Steve疲惫的声音。

“Buck？”他询问着呼唤他的名字。Bucky又重复了一句撤退，然后听着Steve下达了撤退的命令。但一声尖叫突然传来，紧接着传来几声杂音，通讯频道随即便掉线了。Bucky紧张地站起身来。

“Steve？Steve？”他努力想让自己平静下来，可他脸上的担忧却怎么也藏不住。

“他们需要支援。”Loki一边试图恢复通讯一边阴阳怪气的说道。听他这种口气，Daniel突然很想扑上去揍他一顿。而Bucky却已经打开了武器库拿枪，准备杀进战场了。

“等等，让我去吧。”Daniel挡在了他面前。

“我比你更了解九头蛇。别挡道。”Bucky沉声说道，之前的轻快此刻已荡然无存。

要是Bucky真知道他有多了解九头蛇，他非气炸不可。这都怪他。除了收集情报，他本可以做得更多，可如今，他的双亲却要为了他的思虑不周而涉险。他巍然不动，挡住了对方的去路。

“听我说，一旦通讯重启，队长就需要有人引导他的队伍撤退。能做到这件事的人非你莫属。”Daniel试图说服他，可惜没有奏效。见Bucky没有停下脚步，Daniel于是也跟了上去。两人一起上了昆式战机。待战机升空，Daniel这才在对方面前现身。他绝不能就这样被他们丢在后方。

见他出现，Bucky立即大发雷霆。

“你他妈这到底是要干什么!?”Daniel明白他并非是冲他发火的。九头蛇已夺走了他太多太多的东西，如今又把Steve困在了楼里。Daniel于是不再浪费功夫，用手机调出了大楼的平面图。Bucky要是想冲他嚷嚷那就让他嚷好了。

“他们应该还在大楼正门口。通讯断了的时候队长是在楼外的。”Daniel注意到当他说Steve名字的时候，Bucky的态度立刻产生了变化。

“如果咱们从后门突入，来个声东击西，就能很轻易的把所有人救出来。”Bucky斜睨着眼看他。看到他的父亲在没有Steve在侧时整个人会产生如此大的变化，令他不禁深感心痛，同时也让他有些害怕。不过Bucky还是深吸一口气，强压下了内心的情感，开始制定行动计划。

“我们可以从后门进入，试着从内部渗透。”Daniel说道。Bucky本想反驳，可最终还是没有开口。他们把随行的三十名特工分成了两队。

“希望能成功。”Bucky努力想挤出一抹笑容，但却难掩歉疚之情。Daniel本想说没关系的，想说犯错的是他，可他把话咽了回去。他表现得已经够不专业的了。从今往后，他一定会言听计从、令行禁止的。

* * *

  
他们的计划起效了。大楼前门的神盾局特工们逐渐开始占据主动，九头蛇颓势渐显。通讯系统重新上线后，Sam守住了后门的去路。Daniel表现得游刃有余，这不由令Bucky有些紧张。两人进到大楼里后就兵分两路，在迷宫般的楼层间穿行。即便离得很远，他依旧能听见Bucky的枪声。而他自己则在脚踝上藏了一把刀和一支枪。在奔跑中取他人性命还是用刀更为高效，而Daniel却正是个中高手。

他早已记不清自己杀了多少敌人了，而他带的那队特工也早就被他远远甩在了后门。一番拐弯抹角之后，他来到了一扇厚重的金属门跟前。他隐约猜到门后藏了什么，也清楚单枪匹马的闯进去非常愚蠢。

可他已离目标近在咫尺了。

那道大门也好像是在召唤他一般，他完全能轻松的结果了那家伙的。

Daniel甩了甩头，用力握紧了手中的军刀。大楼中四处弥漫着硝烟，枪声此起彼伏，对战仍未结束。Steve说了要抓活的，他想。对，这就是他该做的。他会服从命令的。

他如同灵猫般悄然闪进门去，四下环视着光线昏暗的房间。突然，一把枪对准了他，他不动声色地握紧了手里的刀。Strucker来到他面前站定，他那副难看的眼镜上已爬满了细小的裂纹。

“找到他了。”他对着耳麦说道。他知道他们能听见他的话。Bucky通过耳麦大声吼着，让他等后援来了再行动。不过此刻他担心的并不是这个。

让他担心的是Strucker的脸，因认出了对方，他的面容变得有些扭曲。继而他便突地大笑起来。也正是这一刻，Daniel意识到那家伙认识他。

Strucker认识他。

Daniel还不待对方有机会开口就陡然出手了。他的动作如闪电般迅疾，Strucker根本来不及反应，枪就已经到了Daniel的手上，枪口也瞄准了他的眉心。他一把扯下耳麦攥得粉碎。

他是真的努力了。他是真的想活捉Strucker的。可现在他做不到。他以前杀人时从不瞻前顾后。可这些人才是真正的罪魁祸首。就是因为他们，他的家人才会经受了那么多的痛苦和折磨。但Steve却要他不要杀人。

“瞧瞧你啊，这么活蹦乱跳的。”Strucker讪笑道。Daniel握紧了枪，将枪口顶在了他的脑门上。

“你不也是吗。”Daniel咬牙切齿的答道。

“看来你是要抗命行事了？那你还等什么？”Daniel的手开始发抖了。他不能这么做。他不能再次让他的家人失望了。他发过誓不再做杀人凶徒了。想到这儿，他掉转枪身用枪把狠狠抽在Strucker头上，将他打翻在地，可那家伙却就势拔出了他别在脚踝上的枪。两人于是争抢起来，Daniel一脚将对方手中的枪踢飞，Strucker飞快的爬起身挥出一拳重重打在他的下巴上。Daniel才要举枪瞄准却被对方扑倒在地。撕打中Strucker扼住了他的脖子，而他则试图举枪瞄准对方的头颅。他有生以来第一次被自己的情绪所影响。稍一犹豫便落到了万劫不复的地步。

“嘘…我是不会杀了你的，DNL44。你对我们来说太重要了。”对方加重了手上的力道，令Daniel喘不过气来。

“没关系的，我们会给你洗脑，到时候你什么也不会记得的。然后我们就会利用你把资产重新找回来。我们怎么能失去我们的冬日战士呢，对吧？”Strucker狞笑着说道。

_我们怎么能失去我们的冬日战士呢，对吧？_

这句话登时在他心头掀起狂澜，他怒吼一声，随即仰起头猛然撞了过去，一下子撞得Strucker鼻血四溅，扼住他脖子的手也跟着松了下来。Daniel立刻扑上去一拳接一拳的穷追猛打，不给对方半点喘息的机会。终于，他掐着对方的脖子将其按趴在地上，捡起枪顶住了他的脑袋。

“你，休想，再碰他一根汗毛！”他恶狠狠的说道。继而将枪塞进Strucker手里，攥着他的手调转枪口冲着自己的肩头开了一枪。Strucker见状呆愣在了原地，而Daniel却岿然不动，他没事人般的站起身，仿佛刚刚的那一枪根本不是打在自己身上一样，然后再度将枪握在自己手里，拽着Strucker让他仰躺过来面向着自己。

“哦见鬼了！你开枪打我了耶？看来我别无选择，只能出于自卫…杀了你了。”眼见情势逆转，Strucker开始浑身发抖，刚刚的那副自鸣得意的嘴脸早已不知所踪。

“不，求你…等等！我可以给你们提供情报，非常有价值的情报！”看着他眼中的恐惧，Daniel只觉得浑身都轻松了下来。

“嘘！没关系的，我只不过是替我爸爸完成他在索科比亚的未尽之事而已。”说完，他连发三枪，直到这时Strucker才终于明白，他是Steve Rogers的儿子。血液自他的口中喷涌而出，不久他便不再动弹了。Daniel释然的闭上了眼。

人间又少了一个恶魔。

* * *

  
第一个找过来的是Steve，刚一进门就看到地上躺着的满脸是血、胸口一片鲜红的Strucker的尸体，不禁令他顿住了脚步。

“老天爷呀。”Steve喃喃的说道。他赶忙环视四周，发现一个身影蜷缩在门后。他才要上前查看，就迎面撞上了对方的枪口。

“是我，是Steve。”Steve赶快举起双手做投降状，以免吓着了Daniel，此时少年正一脸惊惶的斜靠在墙边，左肩上的一处枪伤正汩汩冒血。看清了来人后，少年这才垂下了手臂，终于闭上了眼睛，手里的枪啪的一声掉在地上。

“别别别，嘿，千万别睡过去。”Steve一边扶着他的右肩将他揽到身边，一边赶忙用耳麦呼叫支援。Daniel本想开口说他没事的。说他受过比这更重的伤。他曾经从高楼上跳下去过，受过无数次的枪伤，更曾同时受过枪伤和刀伤，可这些都没能要了他的命，也要不了他的命。只流了这么点血，好好睡上一觉就能补回来。痊愈对他而言就是这么简单。可他却不能让他们知道这一点。现在的时机不对。不过仔细想来，既然他又再次大开杀戒，估计也不会再有什么合适的时机了吧。他连对自己许下的不再杀戮、诚心悔改这么一个简单誓言都无法兑现。这根本不是什么洗心革面。他就只是九头蛇创造出来的孽障，永世都没有翻身的机会了。

在无尽的黑暗将他彻底吞噬之前，他最后看到的，是Bucky满是担忧的面庞。


	7. 骗子与另一个骗子

噩梦自始至终不肯让他平静安睡。梦中的情景令他恐惧至极。他梦见Steve因他大开杀戒而将他关进了监狱，梦见Bucky指责他肆意杀人害命。他梦见他们俩注视着他的眼睛说道：

“你才不是我们的儿子呢。我们的儿子绝不可能是个杀人凶徒。”他俩齐声说完这句话，然后就丢下他，头也不回地转身离开了。突然之间，他发现自己再次置身于那个玻璃冷冻舱里，无论怎么努力也喘不过气来，而舱外，一群穿着白大褂的人正聚在一起逼视着他。

“别丢下我…爸爸求你了。”他在梦中痛苦的呢喃道，却不知这句梦呓已吐出了唇间。

听见Daniel的啜泣，Bucky抬头望向了他。他将椅子拉到床边想听清楚他到底说了什么。而当他听清楚了以后，又觉得触及了人家的隐私。Bucky突然觉得有些不知所措，正在左右为难时，Daniel张开了眼睛，惊喘着猛然坐了起来。

“嘿，快躺下。”Bucky想扶着他躺回床上，可Daniel却在迷迷糊糊之间甩开了他的手。

“别紧张Daniel，你没事了。”Bucky轻声说。Daniel寻声回头，这才看到了他。

“你没走，”Daniel一脸迷茫，因为片刻之前他还看着他再次丢下了他的呀。他急喘了半晌才又抬起头来。

“我当然没走。我没兴趣参加行动后的总结会，所以就到这儿来了。”Daniel听了点点头，两人于是沉默下来。他很奇怪Bucky居然没有问东问西。而Bucky却依旧在想少年刚刚的那句呓语。

_别丢下我…爸爸求你了。_

Bucky可以肯定，这孩子肯定有过十分惨痛的经历。但Daniel在抓捕Strucker时所表现出的急切显得非同一般。实际上，但凡与九头蛇有关的事情都能令他两眼放光。他曾试图查阅他的档案，但里面关于他双亲的信息却只写着失踪。是因为九头蛇的关系吗？Bucky知道他自己为何会参与其中，他背负了太多的罪孽，即便Steve不断的劝解说那些都不能归罪与他，他仍会义无反顾地投入其中。他会竭尽所能，以期能不再受良心的谴责，获得内心的平静。

但Daniel如此不遗余力却又是出于什么原因呢？是因为他的家人吗？他今天见识到了他在行动时的表现。他简直称得上是无懈可击，即便身处混乱杀戮之中却依旧游刃有余。他从未见过有哪位神盾局的特工能够有如此表现的。这也不得不令Bucky对他稍稍起疑，毕竟他们对他并不怎么了解。他很少提及在华盛顿特区的工作；除了队友以外他只有Peter这一个朋友；他的社交技巧很差劲，也从不说起他以前的经历，甚至连他的奶奶都只说过寥寥几句。他的行事风格与其他的神盾局特工都大相径庭。他应该算是…比较老练吧。就好像他早已身经百战了似的。可既然他之前从未从事过实地工作，这一切又怎么解释呢？Daniel注意到了对方的踌躇。

“怎么了吗？”他问。他能感觉到自己肩头的伤口正在迅速愈合，看来他只能多裹几天绷带才能蒙混过去了。Bucky深吸了口气后才轻启双唇。

“你工作的样子，还有你的投入程度，看起来都很像是涉及个人恩怨。”Bucky的眼中流露着迟疑。见状，Daniel坐直了身子。

“我们为神盾局工作。工作性质不就该是这样吗。”Daniel小心的组织着语言。不过Bucky似乎对他的回答并不满意。

“如果这其中另有缘由，那你就必须要告诉我。不然你迟早会因为这个而出差错，进而影响到整个团队。趁我还没解除你的职务让你走人，你最好老实坦白。”他的口气中虽没有丝毫怒意，可他内心深处却还是觉得被背叛了。他看到Daniel死死攥紧了被单，手背上青筋暴突。他知道这个小动作，他自己在鼓足勇气要去做什么事的时候也会下意识的这么做，于是他耐住性子等对方开口。

“他们夺走了我的双亲。”说着，他抬起呆滞的目光望向他。Bucky的决心被他的神情弄到有些动摇，可他还是不动声色地示意少年继续说下去。

“我的双亲都是军人。九头蛇折磨他们，利用他们。是他们把我的家庭毁得支离破碎的。”Daniel咬牙切齿的说道。Bucky听罢不由得低咒一声。

“你知道…我这样过了多久吗？我孤单一个人。我总是觉得自己举目无亲。漫无目的，我…我没有目标。我根本就没有真真正正的活过，只是在苟延残喘而已。”Daniel颓然地望着前方说道。而Bucky却打从心里明白这种感受。在终于摆脱了精神控制的那段日子，他根本不知道该何去何从。一切都是那么的破碎绝望，直到Steve找到他。又或许是他找到了Steve吧。那一刻，他才找到了希望。

“你说过你有个奶奶。”Bucky问。

“对，要是没有她的话我早就死了。”Daniel勉强扯出一抹笑意。这句话不假，奶奶确实救了他一命。

“是她造就了今天的我。”因为九头蛇将你从我身边夺走了，他暗想。从没有人陪伴照料过他，教育他改正错误。他甚至连可供回忆的过去都没有，有的只是一个可怖的冰寒棺材。在他本该在公园里玩耍的时候，他却在拼命的训练；在他本该去参加年级舞会的时候，他却在注视被自己手下冤魂们血淋淋的尸体和他们凝滞的眼睛。可怜他连年级舞会_为何物_都不知道。他本该和他、和Steve其乐融融的生活在一起才对。思及此，一滴清泪夺眶而出。然而还不待Bucky回答，几个人便走进了医务室。Bucky见状连忙点了下头，Daniel也立即会意了。他抬手抹去了泪水，继而垂下头去。一个身着廉价西装的白发男子来到他面前站定，Steve和Natasha紧随其后。眼前的一切俨然是他的噩梦成真啊。Bucky见状也从椅子上站起身来。

“Ross秘书长，”Bucky板着脸打了个招呼。这时他才注意到，当着这个人的面，其他人看似都很紧张。

“你就是那个击毙了Strucker的人啊。”他一脸不悦的说道。Daniel看了一眼Steve，对方冲他点了点头。

“我是Ferrero探员，长官。”他说道。

“你到底知不知道Wolfgang Von Strucker对我们有多重要？而你居然像对付个毛贼似的一枪就把他给嘣了。能解释一下这是怎么回事吗，Ferrero探员？”Ross挑眉道。然而还不待Daniel说话，Steve就先开口了。

“恕我冒昧，长官，如果不是Daniel发现了他的蛛丝马迹，我们到现在还不知道Strucker还活着呢。他的调查工作非常出色。而且Daniel是出于自卫才开的枪。”Steve说道。不过从Ross的表情看得出他并不怎么高兴。

“那我第一次也是最后一次警告你，如若再犯，就革职查办。”见Ross走了，几个人都不由得松了口气。但Steve却走到了Daniel面前。

“你竟然公然违反上级的命令，你到底想什么呢？”Steve是真的气急了，Daniel低下了头。

“队员遇到危险，你们需要支援。”他缓缓的说道。

“支援是指Barnes和其他受过实战训练的神盾局特工，不是指你。”他话语中的怒意丝毫未减。

“我对我的行为不感到后悔，但是我很抱歉，队长。”这情景实在太过眼熟，以至于Bucky险些笑出了声。Steve终于碰到一个跟他旗鼓相当的杠头了。被Steve瞪了一眼后他赶忙板起脸来。

“下次可别指望我会在Ross面前护着你了，不过这次你表现的很好。”说完他便转身走了。Nat坐到他身边，一巴掌拍在了他受伤的肩膀上。

“嗷！干嘛啦？”他疼的呲牙咧嘴。

“恭喜恭喜，你正式荣获了美国队长的一场个人演说，这可是入队的不二法门啊。”她喜滋滋的笑道，Bucky则坐到了他的另一边。

“可他是真的生我的气了呀，”他看着门口说道。

“Steve Rogers这辈子就从来没遵守过什么规矩。他迟早会消气的。”Bucky笑道，但随即便抿起双唇收敛了笑意。Nat明白他肯定是心里有事。

“Natasha和我都被九头蛇夺走了太多太多。所以我明白你的感受，可这不是解脱之法。如果你一直把怒火压在心底，那迟早有一天你会被压垮的。你得学会纾解才行。”Bucky看着他。

“是谁说要纾解的呀？”Tony Stark信步走进了医务室，手里挥舞着一个信封。

“我们正在搞节约纸张的活动，所以你们所有住在大厦里的人名都写在介一张小小的请帖里了。Morgan要过生日了，所以诚邀所有住在这儿的，不是说住病房的人，而是所有住在大厦里的人来参加。”他说着便将请柬递给了Natasha。

“哇噻，Morgan转眼都三岁了。”Bucky突然意识到了这一点。他们三个人平时虽然住在同一座大厦里却很少碰面，好容易遇上了，立即聊在了一起。不过说话间，Tony还是注意到了第四个人的存在。

“你是哪位来着？”Tony问道。

“Tony，这位是Daniel Fererro探员。他现在是团队的一员了。”Bucky帮着做了介绍，Tony于是伸出手去，Daniel微笑着和他握了握手。

“你就是让Ross气得吹胡子瞪眼的那个人啊。那这个生日趴你必须来。”他说完就跟来时一样一溜烟儿的走了。Daniel有些懵圈的看向Bucky。生日聚会，他以前从未参加过生日聚会。他该做些什么呀？奶奶从来不肯庆生，所以搞得他现在不知该如何是好了。

“咱们可以一起去，会很好玩的。”Natasha说道。待他们离开以后，他赶快拿起放在床头柜上的手机，飞快地拨通了号码。

“你好啊，Daniel，你最近怎么样？”Annie Jenkins中气十足的声音从电话那头传来。

“嘿，奶奶，我挺好的。有个问题想问您。三岁小姑娘过生日应该送什么礼物啊？”他问，既然要去参加人家的生日趴，他就必须得有件伴手礼。

* * *

  
眼前的这个趴可跟他在电视上看到的完全不同。这看起来…只能用一个词来形容了：盛大。这个聚会绝对称得上盛大。宽敞的大厅一角设有一个儿童游戏区，大人们则聚集在阳台上攀谈。虽然没有任何酒精饮料，但花样繁多、精美可口的食物却足可弥补这一缺陷。侍者们穿梭在人群之中，屋里还播放着音乐。Daniel立时觉得自己喜欢上生日派对了。

Natasha去找他的时候，却见他穿着平时的那套行头：T恤配旧牛仔裤。见此情景，Natasha大叹一声打开了他的衣柜，把里面的衣服尽数扔进了垃圾桶，然后拽着他去买新衣服，因为‘参加Tony的趴你可不能穿成这个德行，Danny童鞋。’就是购物的全部理由了。

所以他们去晚了也就不足为奇了。穿着那件晚礼服让他浑身都觉得不对劲，可这是Natasha逼她买的，说这件衣服能凸显他的眼睛颜色。可一提要配领结他却死说活说的怎么也不肯就范。他才不要在脖子上拴根带子呢，绝对没得商量。

“你看起来太帅了，”Bucky是第一个注意到他的人。Steve看了他一眼却没说话。看来他的气还没消呢。不过既然Bucky都说他很快就没事了，那他只能权且相信了。Steve和Natasha要去大厅门口和熟人打招呼，于是就将他和Bucky留了下来。对方穿了一套蓝色的西装，手里还拿着一个小礼盒。

“你看上去很精神，”Daniel称赞了他父亲一句，对方立刻羞红了脸。

“呃，Morgan是哪一个啊？”Daniel看着一群正在叫闹玩耍着的孩子问。

“来，我给你介绍。”可他俩才刚走出几步，一个小家伙就急速冲了过来，一下子撞在了Daniel两腿中间，害他站立不稳，跟着摔倒在地。一个女子立刻奔了过来将那个孩子抱了起来。

“真是太抱歉了，你没事吧？”女子皱着眉头问，Daniel竖起拇指表示还好，可一时还站不起来，刚刚那孩子险些把他的重要部位装散了架。

“Nate，快跟人家说对不起。”那小孩说了句对不起后转身就跑得没影儿了，孩子的妈妈则一个劲儿的道歉。Bucky伸手将他拉了起来，他身上的衣服被这么一摔弄得凌乱不堪。他抬起头，却发现Loki正站在那孩子妈妈的身后，一脸讪笑地看着他。

太棒了！感情是这个外星来的恶作剧之神毁了他新买的礼服。Bucky终于放开了他的手，笑了起来。

“没关系，这不怪您，女士。”说这话的时候他瞪的可是Loki，不过人家却整了整自己那身美到没朋友的黑礼服和金绿相间的围巾，好整以暇的转身走了。

我拜托了，Daniel，你给我专心一点！别净顾着欣赏敌人的美貌。

他们过去跟Tony和Pepper微笑着寒暄了几句。一个小姑娘跑来拉了拉Bucky的衣服，他于是俯身一把将她抱了起来。

“我的小旋风乖不乖呀？”Morgan咯咯一笑，探头在他的脸上亲了一口。眼前的一切几乎让Daniel看得有些痴了。这本当是他该拥有的一切。他看着Bucky逗弄着Morgan，把礼物给了小姑娘，不自觉地也跟着笑了起来。这时Morgan转过头来看向了他，大大的棕色眼睛里写满了好奇。

“Morgan，这是我的朋友Daniel。”小姑娘笑了笑，继而毫无忌讳地冲他伸过手去，等着礼物送上门来。

“宝贝儿，你怎么能这样呢？”女儿的动作让Pepper有些尴尬。

“妈咪，一年里只有两天我能理所当然的要礼物。”Morgan认真的口吻逗得大家哄堂大笑。连Daniel都佩服一个三岁小孩居然有这么丰富的词汇了。

“理所当然哦？好吧，给你，生日快乐，Morgan。”Daniel掏出一个盒子交给了小姑娘。他让她赶快打开，因为他备的礼物没有别人的那么结实。Morgan这才像个三岁孩子一样三两下撕开包装纸，打开了盒子。盒子里放着的是一个用真花编成的花冠，由粉色和白色的花朵编制而成，其中点缀着紫色和红色的小花。Morgan见了立刻发出一声欢呼。

“花冠耶，好漂亮。”她探身也给了Daniel一个香香，然后立刻把花冠戴在头上，跑去跟她的小朋友们献宝，俨然一副真正的小公举的模样。Daniel不由得笑了笑，还好他找了奶奶求助。这孩子早已要什么有什么了，他也不知该送什么礼物，于是当奶奶说让他送一顶花冠的时候，他毫不犹豫的就照做了。不过他对自己选择的花色样式还是颇感自满的。

“好吧，这个我可以让步。你的礼物比我的还有桌子上的那堆都要好。”Tony看了看带着花冠蹦蹦跳跳的Morgan。没一会儿，他们夫妻俩就去招呼其他客人了。

“挺有心思的嘛，”Bucky笑道。

“也没那么原创吧。”一个声音突然在耳边响起，吓了Daniel一大跳。回头却见Loki站在他身侧。他指了指Morgan，小姑娘此刻正站在楼梯顶上，学着公主的样子徐徐走来，她的小朋友们则为她夹道欢迎。

“我可不这么想。”Daniel脸上的得意让Loki很是吃味。

“他之所以会这么酸溜溜的是因为Tony没收了他的礼物。”Bucky很好心的解释道。

“每个孩子都该有个宠物的。我小的时候为了有条宠物蛇可是什么都愿意做的。”Loki咕哝道，Daniel则听得目瞪口呆。

“你给Morgan送了条蛇?!你是不是有毛病啊？”Loki耸了耸肩，完全不把这当一回事。他事前已经给蛇施了法术，所以它根本伤不了Stark家那个小丫头的，可这件事他又不能说出去，不然他们非得一状告到他那个傻缺老哥那儿，然后把他一路发回仙宫去。

派对很是成功。有不少宾客都聚集在大厅中央跳起了舞。Daniel则笑吟吟的看着Steve死缠着Bucky去跳舞。美国队长摆出这种大颗呆架势可不是天天都见得着的，所以Daniel赶快拿出手机将这难得的一幕拍成了视频。

“你杀了Strucker。”Daniel回头看了看依旧站在他身边没走的Loki。

“我那是服从命令。”Daniel答道，他不用想也知道Loki绞尽脑汁的想要刨根问底。

“我在这个案子上对你施以援手，为的可不是让你冷血无情的到处杀人。那些给你下命令的人到底是谁？”Daniel听了不屑地哼了一声。

“要说到冷血无情的到处杀人，你倒是一等一的反面教材呢。对我发号施令的人到处都是，连这个派对上都有。所以我建议你还是老实行事为好，别逼我把你递解出境。”Daniel嗤笑着说道，但Loki的神情却凝滞起来，继而一言不发的转身离开了。见他走开，Daniel心中不免有些歉疚。他知道拿杀人来说事这种方法比较下作，可谁让他非得跑来不让他好好享受他受邀参加的第一个生日派对的嘛。想到这儿他甩了甩头，可才抬眼，却看见Peter冲他飞奔了过来。

“快来啊！他们要放Diplo的曲子了。咱们一定得跳一曲。”Daniel还没搞清楚状况，人已经被拉进了舞池里。

“你这是哪根筋搭错了呀，网虫儿？”Daniel大笑起来，他不会跳舞，这辈子他就从来没跳过舞。可现在他却被Peter和他古灵精怪的女友MJ硬拉进了舞池。没过多久，Morgan也跑了过来，还没等他醒过闷儿来，多一半儿的复仇者们也都跟着上了舞场，其中包括他的双亲。Daniel只能傻站在原地不知该如何是好。

Peter在他面前随着节奏跳得超嗨。连Tony Stark都跟着跳起了踢踏舞，Pepper的舞姿则甚是优雅。而一旁的Natasha正拉着尬舞的Banner博士跳的正欢。不远处的Sam索性跟Rhodey互飚起了舞技。他的双亲则将来了个混搭舞，不过就凭两人间如胶似漆的感觉，跳什么都很好看。

跳着跳着他二人就亲吻了起来，Daniel见状赶忙扭开了头，动作大的差点儿闪了脖子。

“你别那么死僵死僵的行吗？放松一点嘛。信我的吧，咱们平时动不动就拼死拼活的，难得有机会必须得嗨到爆啊。”Peter笑道，可Daniel还是杵在原地动也不动，连一步都迈不出去。

“我不行，我根本不知道怎么跳。”他一脸尴尬的说道。要是跑出舞池找个角落缩起来是不是太失礼了呢？操你妈的九头蛇！

Peter伸过手去开始拉着他跳了起来，这一下仿佛一切都开始发生了变化。Peter跟MJ使了个眼色，她于是换到了Morgan身边。

“跟着我跳。”Daniel照做了。这感觉…很令人兴奋。激烈的音乐，随着鼓点踏出节奏，还有Peter颇具感染力的全情投入。他都不知道Peter是什么时候放开的手，他自己已经完全沉迷其中了。这种不受控制肆意摇摆的感觉实在太棒了。这不是为了训练，或者为了算计些什么，只是为了快活。Daniel以前从没像现在这样只为了快活而做过任何事情。大伙儿开始跳起了集体舞，他也就顺理成章的跟着一起做了。跳着跳着，大家开始交换舞伴，一通交换之下，他被换到了Steve面前，他也一下子被打回到了现实之中。Daniel的笑容不见了，他低着头，僵硬笨拙地做出一个个动作，直到Steve对他露出一个大大的笑容时，他才稍微松了口气。

“我真的很抱歉，队长。真的。”Daniel微笑着说道。

“别往心里去了。换做是我也会那么干的。”Steve说道。正这时，有人轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

“介意我插队吗？”见来人是Loki，Daniel立刻僵在了原地。Steve很痛快的让开了，Loki于是上前和他跳了起来。他的每一个动作都透露着皇家气质和自信。然而他却靠得太近了，近得让Daniel都能感觉到对方吐出的气息了。

有那么一瞬间，Daniel差点儿就想要亲吻他了，因为他实在太美了。虽然他阴险狡诈，但同时却美得令人窒息。

“这样对他们来说算是老实行事了吧？我能继续跟你跳吗？”Daniel只觉喉咙开始发干。这句耳语满含魅惑，一听就知道他不怀好意，可对此他却想不出应对之策来。九头蛇可从没训练过他去应对这些啊。尽管Loki连碰都没碰他一下，可他却觉得全身上下宛若针扎一般，这到底是哪一种折磨的手段啊？Loki眼眸中突地灵光一闪，仿佛明白了什么。

“放开些吧，就这一次，让自己放开些。”他开口说道，但Daniel却看出他正努力地想摆出一副无所谓的样子来。

“你能放开我就能。”一句话连脑子都没走就脱口而出了。Loki听罢略显柔弱的笑了笑，仿佛在人前显露出自己的脆弱是天大的罪过一般。两人不知不觉地凑近，手拉着手缓慢地摇摆起来。大厅里放起了舒缓的曲子，整个世界也仿佛跟着慢了下来。

Daniel不知他俩这个样子跳了多久，可这种感觉却好得难以言喻。他能感觉到Bucky一直在注视着他们，但他却并不怎么在乎。他的理智一直在他耳边悄声地提醒他应当适可而止。因为Loki是那种他应该敬而远之，而不是去主动招惹的人。他二人的身材相仿，很容易就能凝视彼此的眼眸。

而Daniel却发自内心的希望时间能永远停留在这一刻。

* * *

  
**Loki的视角**

那件生日礼物实在太可爱了。他没想到那个狡猾的双面间谍居然如此魅力十足。他在送给Stark家千金的花冠上所花的心思实在令人觉得非常暖心，以至于Loki都开始对刚刚自己故意毁他礼服的事稍稍感到有些内疚了。不过他的那套礼服着实是选得太恰当了，将少年的体型和线条勾勒得完美无缺，完美的让Loki看不下去，非得毁一毁才舒心。他连忙在心下不停提醒自己，对方是敌人，是个从进到他家里第一天就满嘴谎话的幼稚可笑的蝼蚁。

对，他就是把复仇者大厦当成家了怎么样？告他呀！

这儿可比他真正的家强多了，更比他那个外星版南极似的_真真正正_的家要强_上千万倍_。至少在这儿他不必每天都要忍受仙宫民众对他的指指点点。他非常适应这里。在这里，没人是完美无缺的，甚至连这个星球上的英雄们都各有各的缺点，可他们却比谁都要有人情味。在这儿，没有人要求他必须成为万众瞩目的完人、王子什么的。在这儿，他就只是Loki而已。

而这一切若是没有Bucky的帮助，他是无法达成的。经过了那么长的时间，他终于有了一个真正属于他自己的朋友，而不是Thor的那些偶尔露露头的半吊子朋友。这是他真真正正自己交上的朋友。因此他对于自己这个重大成就有着极强的占有欲。

因此他必须搞清楚Daniel的目的到底是什么。不管他的眼睛有多漂亮，不管他的笑容有多迷人，更不管他的翘臀有多丰腴…

好吧…你观察得太细致入微了，Loki童鞋。马上给我打住！

他的背景根本无据可查，而Loki更确信他所有的档案和记录全是伪造的。他虽不清楚究竟那些痕迹究竟是被神盾局还是被他自己给掩藏起来的，可做的如此天衣无缝还是蛮令人佩服的。

这次派对无疑为他提供了绝佳的机会。他可以趁他酒醉的时候从他嘴里套出些东西的。至少他一开始是这么想的，直到他看见他跳舞跳成…那个模样，就好像他这辈子从没跳过舞一样。

而当他插进来和他跳舞时，他能感觉到对方身上散发出的快乐气息。看着他如此愉悦的模样，Loki看在眼中不由得心头隐隐作痛，因为他从没有像现在这般…快活，仿佛一个进了糖果仙境的孩子。他想不起来曾见过这样的时刻。

所以他自然就想要破坏这一刻的完美。可他不就是这样的人吗？善用谎言与诡计大师，恶作剧之神。

“这样对他们来说算是老实行事了吧？我能继续跟你跳吗？”Loki想像往常那样，以此来做他们游戏的开场白。他们通常都会回避对方的问题，然后你来我往、唇枪舌剑。只是这一次Daniel却并没有作答，他无比专注地望着他，却找不到一句回嘴的话来。Loki能看出他在努力控制着自己的情绪，这种事他再清楚不过了，他自己就在控制情绪上花费了上百年的功夫。

“放开些吧，就这一次，让自己放开些。”他嘴上虽这么说，自己的决心却有些动摇了。

“你能放开我就能。”就这一句话，他便被对方说服了。这个蝼蚁知道自己都做了些什么吗？他看起来既举棋不定，却又决绝果断。于是二人便如同配合默契的搭档般翩翩起舞。Loki知道这么形容的确有些言过其实，因为想要了解一个人，仅凭这点手段是不可能的。

事实证明，他是对的。

因为当他将手挪到对方受伤的肩膀上时，他稍稍使了点力气，可Daniel却并没有反应。他就只是继续目不转睛的注视着对方，但眼神却回复了以往的算计，而Daniel显然也察觉到了他的变化，却一时猜不出其中的缘由。

于是乎，两人间所有的情调都被打得粉碎。那种稍纵即逝的喜悦，还有他人怀抱所释放出的温暖在这一瞬间都荡然无存了。思及此，Loki不禁轻哼一声，他居然会相信这种感觉真实存在，真是愚蠢至极。想不到时隔多年，他已然还是这般的幼稚，容易上当。

站在他面前的这个男人根本就不是人类。

普通人类是不可能在中枪后仅仅两天就彻底痊愈的。而参加这个派对势必会消耗Daniel不少的体力，可他的伤口却连一滴血都没流，他外套下干干净净的白衬衫就是证明。这一切只能说明一个结果：他不完全是人类。Loki需要尽快找出答案。

他于是像往常一样扯出一抹奸猾的笑容，令Daniel不起疑心。他领着他一路跳出了派对的大厅，来到了门外的走廊上。所有人都聚集在派对上，所以不会有人注意到他们的。就这样，他来到了Daniel房间所在的走廊上。出于隐私问题，除非有人要求协助，否则FRIDAY一般是不会监视员工住宅内部的。

该是他实施最终手段的时候了。

他必须把Daniel引到他的屋里去才行，Loki自己的房间是受到监控的，因为他犯下了战争罪，所以在住进大厦后就被剥夺了隐私权。他必须得在没有旁人的情况下与他对质。

“我为之前的事向你道歉，刚刚是我太无礼了。”Daniel浅笑着说道。Loki听了不禁暗叹一声，对方所言并没有半点虚假，可他倒情愿少年是虚与委蛇，若是这样的话，他要下手时心中就不会那么歉疚了。

“是我先指称你是个杀人凶犯的，所以咱们俩应该算是扯平了。我们能谈谈吗？”他说着指了指房门，Daniel于是掏出了钥匙。待二人进屋，Daniel却又将钥匙插进锁眼，重新锁上了房门。

“你要是想审问我的话，直说就好。用不着摆出一副假善人的样子给别人看。”他轻声说道，Loki听了不由得叹了口气。Daniel真是一点余地都不给他留。

“我直说你就真的会乖乖从命吗？那咱们完全可以这么玩儿。你只要乖乖吐露实情，我就不会严刑逼供的。”Loki说着凑了过来，但那种感觉和刚刚在舞池里完全不同。那种感觉让Daniel仿佛又回到了那架昆式战机上一般。他赶忙在脑中回溯起今天一整晚的事情，想看看自己是哪里露出了马脚。过了片刻，他便抚着肩头抬眼望向Loki。看来自己是变得越来越大意了。

“不严刑逼供，但后果也会很严重的。”Daniel答道，他的眼神再度变得颓然起来，若是在平时，Loki肯定会对他的这种品质大为赞赏的。

“你又是在威胁我喽？”Loki目不转睛的逼视着对方。

“不是！这就是你不明白的地方。我对Bucky、对你、对任何人都不构成威胁。我是来协助你们的。”Daniel忍不住让一丝绝望渗透到了他的话语之中，可管他的呢，他不能再次失去他的双亲了。绝对不能。

“你到底是谁？”Loki开口质问道。

“Loki，求你了。”Daniel忍不住退开了一步。

“Ferrero探员，普通的人类受伤以后是不可能一夜之间恢复如初的，所以我重新再问你一次，你到底是什么东西？”Daniel绝望的闭上了眼睛。

“我不能告诉你。你只能选择相信我了。”他再次努力想说服对方。

他还没来得及反应，就被一股突如其来的力量打飞出去，重重撞在墙上，然后摔倒在地。

“一个骗子只有在另一个骗子吐露实情的时候才会相信他，真是太讽刺了。”Loki嘶声说道，继而又丢出一股力量，将他仰面朝天打倒在地上。

“不管你是个什么东西，总之你不是人类。你之所以现在还能站在这里只不过是因为你知道了我的秘密而已。不过我反正也不在乎了。既然在外人眼里我已经是十恶不赦了，就算再行凶也不会惨到哪儿去。所以我最后再问你一次，赶快从实招来！”Loki怒不可遏的说道。Daniel站起身来。

“不然怎样？你会杀了我？”Daniel一步步逼近，Loki的手却始终没有放下，时刻准备着发起下一次攻击。他可不会再上他的当了。两个人怒目而视了好半天，Loki才终于放下了手。

“我就知道。骗子总能识破其他骗子的虚张声势。我_了解_你Loki…就如同你了解_我_一样。”他说道。

这一点一直都是他最大的软肋。他不能让别人了解他的内心，更不能让人知道他的灵魂是何等的伤痕累累。于是在听了对方的这一席话后，Loki彻底失控了。他一拳打了过去，却被Daniel躲了开去。好啊，人家连他的攻击章法都摸清楚了。Daniel扑了过去，使出全身力气将Loki重重的撞倒在地，并把他压在了身下。他挥出一拳重重打在Loki的下巴上，第二拳过去却被对方稳稳接住。Loki握住他的手腕一拧，猛然翻身撂倒了对方，顺势骑在了对方身上，从袖筒里抽出一把匕首抵在了他的脖颈上。Daniel却毫不示弱的嗤笑一声，Loki这才发现对方的枪口已经顶在了自己的身侧。

“你参加生日派对居然还带枪？”Loki不可思议的问。

“你不是也带了刀子嘛，看来咱俩谁的德行都不怎么高。”Daniel哼道。

“说的不错，所以我非常遗憾不得不用这种手段。”说完，Loki便伸出一只手按住了Daniel的额头，令他动弹不得。他闭上眼睛集中精神，随后一切便尽数展现在了他的眼前。

难以言喻的痛楚、厚重的玻璃休眠舱、刺骨的寒冷、无数的屠戮和死亡、一位老妇人、更多的屠戮、一个年轻姑娘和一份档案。

他连忙将手挪开，而Daniel才一获得自由就立即一拳捣了过去，这一次使出了全力。他从Loki身下摆脱出来，连滚带爬地躲了开去。

“你做了什么？你到底对我做了什么？”Daniel只觉呼吸紊乱，一瞬间仿佛自己又回到了那个狭小的冷冻舱里一样，既无法动弹，也控制不了自己的身体。他举枪瞄准了Loki的额头，而对方却依旧垂着眼坐在原地。

“是你杀了他们，所有那些人。”他悄声说道，闻言，Daniel不由得将枪握得更紧了些。

“我听不懂你在胡说些什么。”他答道，Loki却慢慢站起了身。

“我都看到了，我看到了你的记忆。”Daniel不待他说完便气急败坏的用枪柄打了过去，只是这次Loki却没有还手。

“你怎么能这么做?!”Daniel愤怒的质问道。Loki缓缓抬手做投降状。

“很抱歉对你做出这种事来…也为_他们_对你所做的一切感到难过。”Daniel的手开始颤抖起来。他不需要Loki的怜悯，可这句话听来却是那么的顺耳。Loki走上前来，轻柔地拿掉了他手里的枪。Daniel没有丝毫的抗拒，他已经被这一切的谎言与欺骗弄得筋疲力尽了。他不想再继续欺瞒下去了，可他却又很自私，他是如此贪恋那些关怀与温暖，他只想尽可能多的从自己的家人身上获取这罕有的一切。

他再也支持不住了，双腿一软瘫倒下去。若是在几天前有人告诉他，此时扶住他的人会是Loki，那么他绝对会认为他们脑子出了问题。可如今，他就这么可怜巴巴的瘫软在那家伙的怀里，那双手比他在舞池里扶持着他时更为坚强有力。

“我只能这样…我别无选择。我不知道还能怎么办…除了杀人我什么都不懂。”他歇斯底里的说道，而眼见这一切，Loki却无言以对。亏他还以巧舌如簧自居。

过了好久Daniel才终于控制住了自己的情绪，他挣脱开Loki的手臂缓缓坐倒在地。两人许久都没有开口。

“你应该告诉他们才是。你都不知道Bucky有多么盼望能有自己的孩子。队长要是知道了肯定会喜出望外的。”Loki终于说道。

“可如果我告诉他，他一直在追捕的那个人其实就是他的亲儿子，他会怎么说？到那时他还会喜出望外吗？”Daniel颓然无望的问。

“是不会，可他会理解你的。他不是也理解了你父亲的所作所为吗？”Loki再次劝慰道。

“我父亲是个坚强的生存者，他和我根本就不一样。”Loki见状不再多说。他心里清楚，他眼下这个模样，谁说什么他都听不进去的。而且眼下时机也不对。在这方面他自己可是有不少前车之鉴可循呢。

“那你会去告诉他们吗？还是去告发我？”说这话时他虽没有抬头看Loki，但他局促的样子却早已透露出他心中的焦虑。过来半晌，Loki才终于开口。

“不，等时机成熟，这事还是由你亲口告诉他们为好。在这之前，这个骗子选择相信另一个骗子。”听了这话，Daniel终于抬头望向了他，Loki淡淡一笑。

“不智之举。”Daniel也露出一抹笑意。

“嘁，我就是以不智之举闻名于世的，再多一次也没什么所谓。”Loki说着伸出手去将他拉了起来。

“谢谢你，能跟别人诉诉苦真的让我轻松了不少。”Daniel真诚的说道。

“别轻松过头了。_再怎么说_我也是恶作剧之神呐。”Loki说着转过身去，微一转手腕，门锁便应声打开了。

“我觉得你没那么坏。”Daniel嗤笑道，可门却已经关上了。不过他这话并不假，他对此很有信心。

他只希望Loki也有同感。


End file.
